Flowering love
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: I love this story. To shame that it has been deleted, but I will not give up on such a good story. In here the Powerpuffgirls are princesses and the Rowdyruffboys are knights. See how they managed to throw themselves from one adventure into the next. But will they fall for each other? Well read to see.
1. Chapter 1: Flowering love

**Flowering love**

**Quanktumspirit"Hey guys. I am continuing this story from yukiakito234 since she has given up. I will try and stick to the story plot and mostly think the rest as my own. I don't own the first 5 chapters, but after that I own the rest. Please review."**

* * *

Chapter 1

A light, fresh breeze trickled in through the ajar window, filling the grand Great Dining Hall with the warm and fresh scent of newly blooming flowers and the melting of the last of the snow remaining. There was a particularly harsh winter this year, and both the people and the nobility were grateful that it was finally over, and the beauty of young spring had finally showed its face.

**Buttercup"Man, it's already been thirty minutes! Where is he? And he scolds us for not being on time."**

A young, youthful ravened girl, roughly fourteen, the oldest of the lot, her hair carelessly thrown over her shoulders and caressing her upper back, complained as she gazed up at the great- grandfather clock hanging from the wall, the large pendulum swinging back and forth at a constant rate.

**Bubbles"I don't wish to be rude, but I am hungry. I wish Father would hurry up."**

Another, even younger girl, with playful, soft blond hair, pulled into two burly pigtails on either side of her head, whispered, dropping her gaze with slight embarrassment. It didn't really take much to realize that she wasn't used to complaining so openly.

**Bunny"If he doesn't arrive soon, we'll be having lunch, instead of breakfast."**

A girl who seemed just a tiny bit younger than the ravened, spoke up, with her usual, blunt and candid tone, gently brush a long bang of long, chocolate brown hair out of her face.

**Blossom"Now girls, I'm sure Father has a good reason for making us wait like this. Be patient."**

A slightly younger girl with perfect, rigid posture and long, bright orange hair, lightly scolded the three girls, the blond sitting next to her, the ravened seated directly across from her, and the brunette next to the ravened, across from the blond.

As the girls continued to wait for their extremely late father, the waiters and the young assistants of the kitchen all peeking through the cracked opened door, taking in the stunning beauty of their four princesses, each as beautiful and sophisticated as the last. They were all only fifteen, and already they were attracting suitors like honey attracts bees.

* * *

The orange vixen was named Blossom, and she was the 2nd oldest of the four Jutonium sisters. Her bright orange hair rivalled that of the setting sun, cascading all the way down to her lower legs, and her eyes were the rarest, most stunning light pink, similar to the powdered blush that adorned the faces of the noble-ladies of the court. Her skin took on a lighter tone, seeing how she never favoured outdoor activities, her height was the normal average for a lady, 5'7, and her body frame was lithe and petite. Blossom was what most people would call a 'bookish princess.' The orange liked nothing more than to curl up by a cheerful roaring fire with a good book and a hot cup of tea. But, being the eldest of three other sisters, Blossom was extremely protective of her family, and would be willing to go any distance for their sake. Her personal symbol in the court was the fierce lioness, motherly and tender to her cubs, while scary and fierce towards outsiders.

The brunette princess was named Bunny, and she was the second eldest of the four princesses of England. Her glossy chocolate brown hair, each strand of hair always as straight as an arrow, is always tied back in a ponytail with a lavender silk ribbon, and her eyes were a hypnotizing amethyst purple, which seem to glow and shimmer like the amethyst gems that nobility class wore as jewellery or embroidered on their clothing. Her skin was a smooth cream tone, accompanied with her unusually tall height of 5'8 ½ and her body was thin and delicate-looking. The brunette was someone who everyone, peasant or prince, respected. There wasn't a single person in the court that could even begin to match her in brains. She always kept a cool head upon her shoulders, and her brain was always two steps ahead of her opponent. Should any enemy began snared within her trap, nothing and nobody could save them. She was represented by the proud panther, shrouded with mystery and darkness, and that was what made her beautiful.

The ravened girl was named Buttercup, and she was the third princess of England. Her shiny black hair was as black as the raven's wing, carelessly tossed over her shoulder, caressing her upper back, and her eyes were a breathtaking emerald green, which seem to sparkle like the emeralds which were within the nation's vast, _vast _treasury. The ravened was the tallest than both her elder sister, up to a 6'6, her skin was sun kissed, due to all the time she spent outside, and her body was lithe and delicate, which was something she hated, declaring that it meant that she looked weak. The ravened was the one woman that men were too afraid approach. The fact alone that she could easily defeat any knight on her father's court was enough to keep any perverts away from her, as well as her sisters. Or at least keep their motives as discreet as they could. Her court representation was the mighty tiger, for her manly strength and courage. It was a rare decision, because the tiger was usually reserved for men.

The blond young lady was named Bubbles, and she was the youngest of the four princesses of the nation. Her silky, pure blond hair was tied up in their usual pigtails on either side of her head, just barely brushing her shoulders and her eyes were an absolutely gorgeous sapphire blue, which seem to sparkle like the large sapphires encrusted in the Royal Crown and Throne. She was the shortest of the four sisters, going to a 5'5 ½, her skin a lovely pale tone and her body frame was lithe and delicate as a China porcelain doll. Bubbles attracted the most suitors, due to her angelic characteristics and her sweet-and-caring personality. That was exactly why her sisters were so protective of her, making sure to keep all the perverted suitors and admirers away from her. Her symbol of the court was the white stag, an animal which had been extinct for hundreds of years, for her breathtaking beauty and her doting personality.

Just then, the immense pair of wooden double doors slowly creaked open, and in stepped John Jutonium, the king of the vast nation of England. He was a brilliant man, many admired him and looked up to him as an idol. He possessed dark, iron-powder black hair, always neatly combed back, and just as black and piercing eyes. His currant reign was probably going to be marked as the 'Golden Era' for the future generations of England. The government was satisfied, the commoners were well-fed and happy and the nobles were rich and loyal.

John smiled as he spotted his four daughters, 'They all inherited a fragment of their mother's beauty.' Out loud, he spoke, his tone filled with its usual tenderness,

**John"Good morning, my dears. I apologize for my tardiness. There was a small problem with the contract with India that I had to look into immediately."**

**Blossom lightly curtsied"All is forgiven, Father. We understand."**

The ravened chuckled as he sat down at the head of the table. He turned his head, facing to a tall, stoic looking man dressed smartly in a black tailcoat.

**John"Karun, please have breakfast brought in. I'm sure that my angels are very hungry, having to wait for their late father." **

**The butler bowed"Of course, Your Majesty," **

He disappeared into the large double doors that lead into the large kitchen.

Seconds later, waiters orderly filed out of the kitchen, each pushing a silver serving cart sporting at least two silver platters, covered with a silver lid. Each waiter stopped by the long dining table and placed down their platters of beautifully arranged food, then obediently filing back into the kitchen. After the waiters came maids, holding pitchers made of silver and porcelain, offering the royal family every morning drink introduced to England.

Blossom had Earl Grey tea, Bloom asked for Rosemary tea, Buttercup requested for freshly squeezed orange juice, Bubbles was poured creamy milk and John inquired for coffee, with sugar, milk and cream; the Royal usual. As the royals began to eat, the maids lined up by the wall, waiting for one of the princesses or the king to beckon for a refill.

Gently whipping his mouth with a napkin, John turned towards the servants.

**John:** **"I have much to discuss with my daughters. You are all dismissed."**

The maids bowed and spoke in unison.

**Maids"Yes, Your Majesty," **

They quietly filing into the kitchen, with the rest of the helping hands.

**Bubbles quietly set her fork down"Father? Is something bothering you?"**

The ravened king chuckled, his youngest daughter was always so caring.

**John:** **"No, my dear Bubbles, nothing of the sort, I assure you." **

Pausing to take a sip of his coffee. He then looked up at all of his daughters.

**John"My daughters, I was discussing several matters with my council just the other day, and a topic concerning you girls came up." **

**Bunny rose an elegant brow"Oh? What about?" **

**Buttercup muttered"Please don't tell me that one of those old geezers told you to try to get me and Bunny to stop fencing, or something like that. Remember what happened last time?"**

John shuttered at the very thought of what happened when he banned his two daughters from fencing, or any type of rough-housing. Who knew that young girls could be as moody as pregnant women when they didn't get what they want? He still bore several scars that reminded him daily to never attempt such a thing again. He might not survive another round of such drama.

**John"Please don't worry about it, Buttercup, I would never try such a thing again. Believe me, I learned my lesson the first time."**

**Clearing his throat, John got back onto topic"Anyway, as you girl know all too well, you are beginning to attract admirers and suitors alike, with you angelic and stunning beauty. There are men out there who are more than willing to abandon their morals in order to obtain girls like yourselves, with such exotic beauty. Both I and the High Council would feel more at ease if all four of you adopted knights, for your own safety and welfare."**

A blanket of silence settle down upon the Great Hall as the girls processed what their father had just told them.

**Bunny spoke up first"Father, I don't believe that promoting knights would be necessary. Both Buttercup and I are able to knock down any of the knight on the court. We are more than capable of-"**

She was interrupted by her father, who silenced her with a raised hand.

**John"Bunny, I understand your reasoning, but even you wouldn't be able to take on an ambush. Please girls?"**

The four glanced at each other, uncertain to what to answer. They could never deny their dear father anything, but having knights standing by them all day and night would be a too much of a hassle.

**Buttercup scowled"Dad, I really _don't _need, or want a knight. They can get so… annoying."**

**Bunny spoke up"Father, I understand why Blossom and Bubbles would require a knight, but Buttercup and I…"**

**John sighed, rubbing his forehead"Girls, don't argue with me. I am only keeping your best interest in mind." **

His face transformed into stressed, tired and drained. Light bags became visible under his eyes and his face seemed to age considerably. When their father wore that expression, the girls didn't stand a chance in refusal.

**Blossom sighed"Very well, Father. We'll all chose a knight to keep us out of harm's way."**

The ravenette king's face brightened up again, clapping his hands together joyously.

**John"Excellent. I shall have all the candidates I deem worthy file into the Throne Room after lunch tomorrow. And you four shall take your pick. Now that that matter is settled, let us enjoy breakfast." **

The rest of the meal was made and finished in silence.

**Buttercup outraged"What the hell? Why does Dad want to force knights onto us? I mean, we could easily take on any perverts who come our way, so why does he think that we need knights?"**

Buttercup ranted as she paced through one of the many Drawing rooms within the palace. They had just finished breakfast and excused themselves until their lessons began later in the morning.

**Bubbles"Now, now, Buttercup, please calm down. Having a knight isn't all that bad."**

The ravened threw a scorching glare at her younger sister, who shrunk back. Blossom, who was standing by the large, tall window, arranging a vase-full of red roses, spoke up.

**Blossom"Buttercup, Father's decision was final. There is nothing we can do about it."**

**Bunny"Father would have to reconsider, should these knights be proven _unworthy _to protect us." **

A dastardly smirk crept onto her beautiful face.

**Bunny"Seeing how Buttercup and I could probably destroy our knights in mere seconds…"**

Buttercup grinned widely.

**Buttercup"That means that we won't have to put up with annoying boys who make lame excuses of knights." **

**Bunny smirked"Exactly." **

Bunny then turned towards Blossom and Bubbles.

**Bunny"You two could use the knights. Especially you, Bubbles."**

The soft blond cast her gaze downwards.

**Bubbles"I know. I want to learn how to fence, but…"**

Blossom smiled, gently patting her younger sister's shoulder.

**Blossom"Don't fret over it, Bubbles. We'll make sure that your knight is the most skilled and gallant of them all."**

Bubbles glanced up at her other two sisters, who gave her that same, reassuring smile, and smiled brilliantly.

**Bubbles"Thank you girls."**

Buttercup laughed, giving her younger sister a tight hug.

**Buttercup"No problem. What're sisters for, if they couldn't do this much at least?"**

Bubbles simply giggled as Bunny and Blossom chuckled at their ravened sister.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit"I don't own this chapter. It is still yukiakito234 chapter. But please review."**


	2. Chapter 2: The knights

**Chapter 2 The Knights**

Knights. They were the main piece that kept the nation together. They upheld honour, as well as the reputation of their nobility as they charged into battle, should it be war, or a simple joust. The title of knight often went to men and boys. It was a rare occasion when a female be titled a knight, but it has indeed happened in the past. Men who were determined to become knights in their future were trained since early childhood, in the art of fencing and chivalry.

The title of knight had its rankings. Newbie men, who had just 'graduated' from school were the lowest of the ranks. They were normally looked down upon. The second were slightly more experienced knights, who occasionally get assigned small tasks, such as going on rounds through villages. The third rank knights were by far the most experienced. They were respected, as well as expected to accomplish great feats. The fourth rank of knight was reserved for knights who serve the royal family. It was the highest honour, and there weren't many knights who possessed enough skill to obtain fourth ranking.

The palace itself was the home to all English knights, as well as the training ground for knights. Each knight possessed his own little room within his respective rank's barracks. Every day, every knight was to arise at the crack of dawn and begin their training before the day actually begun. Said training was very tedious and tiring, but every single man upon the training grounds were more than happy to oblige, if it meant serving important, wealthy nobles and glory on the bloody battlefield.

The day was still a bit early, though the sun was reaching higher and higher into the sky. All the gentlemen were up, dressed, fed and ready for their daily training. The training grounds were divided so that each of the four rankings was grouped together with their respective rankings. So far, the teachers and tutors were tardy, arousing a few complaints here and there, especially in the third ranking grounds.

A ravenette teen, perhaps roughly sixteen, groaned as he threw his hands behind his head, **"Where the hell are those stupid teachers? It's been, like, forever since the time they said they'd arrive."**

His hair was as dark as the midnight sky, without the round moon and glittering stars, spiked to defy gravity. He glanced up towards the sky, squinting his eyes when they accidentally fell upon the impossibly bright sun.

Another teen, possessing long shaggy, bright orange hair, covered with a dark red hat of cloth, sighed, **"Stop being so whiny, you big baby. You're always slacking off during training anyway, so why are you complaining?"** His tone showed authority and demanded respect from all those who heard it.

**"But, we were suppose to have an exam today, remember? To test our skills, seeing if we were ready to graduate."** A younger boy with a shock of pure blond hair spoke up. Though he was a knight, it was pretty obvious to say that he didn't like people fighting when it was unnecessary, especially when it was over something so trivial as time.

**"What he said, calm down, the both of you. It's probably something that happened with the upperclassmen, and has nothing to do with us. And, the test is two days from now, not today, dear little brother."** A fourth young man, with dark brown hair spoke up from his sitting position on a random barrel.

The four brothers were considered prodigies, due to how they elevated in the rankings in such little timing. They begun their training as first rankings just three years ago, and now, they were already third ranking knights, and occasionally, should they apply all their skill and put their mind to it, anyone of them could overpower a fourth ranking knight.

The orange-haired teen was named Brick, and he was the second eldest, and considered the 'leader' of the Rowdyruff brothers due to his high intelligence. His shaggy hair was as bright as the ripe oranges hanging from the orange trees within the orchards, tumbling all the way to his lower back, with the top of his head covered with a deep crimson cloth cap, and his eyes were a deep, dark crimson, the colour of spilled blood from the dead or dying, exactly the state any of Brick's enemy wind up in. He possessed a height of 6'2 ½, deeply sun kissed skin, due to all the training under the blazing sun, and his frame was as muscular as it was lean. As the 'leader' of three other strong brothers, the orange knight dominated them all by his strategies in sword-fighting, as well as one-to-one combat, no weapons. His strong gaze, his unwavering certainty, his strong, confident spirit had lowerclassmen knights respect him and look up to him as their mentor and idol.

The ravened boy was named Butch, and he was the oldest of the Rowdyruff brothers. He possessed spiky, gravity defying hair, as black as night itself, without the white moon, and his eyes were a stunning and handsome forest green, similar to bright and full trees within the palace walls. He was indeed tall, almost as tall as there teacher, but just over towering him at a 6'4, his skin beautifully tanned, similar to polished gold, and his body frame was handsomely ripped, leaving no room for weakness. The ravened knight was the strongest of the four brothers, and the most blood-lusting. His brute strength alone was enough to scare most people away, very, _very _few men wanting to challenge him and those who did found themselves in the hospital with a fractured arm ore a broken leg.

The brunette knight was named Bruise, and he was the third oldest of his brothers. His dark umber brown hair was well taken care of, being pulled back in a loose ponytail with a simple piece of string, cascading all the way to his hips, and his eyes were a fierce, piercing violet colour. His height was just slightly shorter than his elder brothers, a 6'1 , his skin evenly tanned, like golden bronze and his body frame was strong with firm muscles, yet lean, with room for gentleness, for taking care of any 'damsels in distress.' Bruise was one to never allow someone else's opinion to hinder his actions. Though he listened to recommendations of others, and occasionally heeded them, he never cared what others thought of his actions. His raw instincts were his path of survival. Without even that, the young brunette would be completely handicapped.

The blond young man was named Boomer, and he was the youngest of all his three brothers. He possessed curly locks of pure blond hair, carefully framing his face, and breathtakingly deep blue eyes, similar to the sparkling blue sea. He, being the youngest Rowdyruff, was also shortest, going to a 6'0 flat, his skin several tones lighter than his brothers, due to the fact that he started his training just a tad bit later than his older brothers, but was still beautifully sunkissed and his body frame was equally muscular and lean. Boomer was considered the 'sweetest' of all his brothers. He never liked to resort to violence, and preferred to talk things out, if possible. But, of course, being a knight, and a proudly fierce one at that, he knew when simply talking wasn't going to work and he had to draw his sword, especially when he was to protect someone.

As the four brothers talked, keeping their voices low, they happened to overhear a small little conversation with several other third-ranking knights,

**Knight 1:"Did you hear 'bout the new?"**

**Knight 2:"Yea, I did!"**

**Knight 1"Can you believe it?"**

**Knight 2:"I know, it's totally awesome!"**

Their curiosity peaked, and the four boys made their way to the grouping, **"Hey guys, what's up?"**

Mitch Michelson, with shaggy brown hair and coal black eyes, grinned, **"The four princesses of the Royal family are gonna choose a knight, one each!"**

Boomer cocked his head to the side with confusion: **"Okay, what's so special about that?"**

His brothers silently agreed by nodding their heads. The grouping fell silent, everyone appalled and shocked by the young knights' ignorance.

Dexter, with curly, poufy dirty orange hair and dark, polluted dark navy blue eyes, sniffed"Of course buffoons such as yourselves wouldn't know of such beautiful vixens such as the four princesses of Britain, especially the princess of hair of bright orange flames and eyes as rare and beautiful as pink diamond.

James, with strawberry blond hair and light sky blue eyes, rolled his eyes, "**Ignore him, he's obsessed with the eldest of the four Jutonium princesses. Anyway, the four Jutonium princesses are the pride of all of Britain. Blessed with the beauty of the gods and goddesses themselves, and just as intelligent and talented."**

**Butch wolf-whistled"I wouldn't mind meeting these _princesses, _if they're as pretty as you say." **

**Markus, possessing gray hair and dark mud brown eyes.**

**He chuckled deeply"You wish, Butch. Unlike all the whores who throw themselves at you and your brothers, the princesses are also notorious for rejecting all sorts of men, no matter how powerful or good looking." **

**Bruise smirked good-naturedly"Well, that won't stop Butch. After all, he's gotten several girls who've played hard to get before. This should something of a milk run for him."**

**The ravenette knight grinned widely, tightly flexing his muscles, "You got that right. I mean, look at these babies. What woman in their right mind could resist this?"**

**Brick grinned smugly, "Probably ones who have higher standards that a third-ranking knight who draws in girls like flowers draw in butterflies." **

The ravenette and the orangette clashed eyes, the tension rising. When it looked like a fight was about to break out, the blasting sound of the attention horn was heard, meaning that there was going to be an important announcement.

Filing into their respective lines, along with the rest of the third-ranking knights, the Rowdyruff brothers remained silent as Vincent Stalking the VI, one of the elite fourth-ranking knights, as well as one of the big-time captains of the Royal Guard, stepped out onto the stone balcony which overlooked the entire knight training ground. He possessed light chocolate brown hair, which fell in long, thick waves down his entire back, and bright lime green eyes. He was indeed very handsome, and the fact that he comes from a very prominent family didn't help keep the ladies from eating him whole.

Clearing his throat, he spoke up, his noble tone booming throughout the entire training area, **"Attention, knights of all rankings. The King Utonium has just announced this morning that his four daughters, Princess Blossom, Princess Bloom, Princess Buttercup and Princess Bubbles, are to all choose a knight, as for safety. He has chosen a selected few he deemed worthy of protecting the princesses. Here they are:…."**

**Boomer whispered, "Hey, do you think we might get onto the list? I mean, it would be great if we got to protect the princesses of Britain." **

**Bruise quietly scoffed, "Get real, Boomer. We didn't even know who these 'princesses' were, you actually think we would make it onto the list?" **

The blond simply shrugged and continued listening.

The listing was fairly short, considering that there were more first and second rankings than third and fourth rankings, and there wouldn't be many first and second knights who have enough brains and skill to defend the future of the nation.

**As Vincent drew to the ending, he read the last four names, "…Brick Rowdyruff, Butch Rowdyruff, Bruise Rowdyruff, and Boomer Rowdyruff. All the men I have just read off, you are all candidates in automatically becoming part of the honored Royal Guard. There can be no higher honor than protecting one of the five members of the Royal family. Carry your sword with pride and dignity. Tomorrow, all of you shall report to the main entrance of the castle, where we shall lead you into the Throne Room. Prepare yourselves, for this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."**

With that, the brunette elite disappeared back into the room beyond the balcony.

**Boomer grinned at his older brother, "What was that about not getting onto the list, Bruise..?"**

The brunette scowled at his smirking little brother, then turned to Brick and Butch.

**Bruiser"How's this possible? I mean, we're good and all, but c'mon…"**

**Brick grinned, "I guess skills and brains is all that they're looking for. You could be completely ignorant of the royal family, and still get chosen to serve them so closely." **

**Butch laughed, "Yea, we struck lucky."**

Just then, a shrill whistle was heard, meaning that all knights were to return to their barracks and rooms.

**Brick stretched, "Good timing, I was going to go for nap anyway." **

**Bruise rolled his eyes, "You're so lazy, I don't know how you manage to stay so fit." **

**The red slapped his younger brother along side the back, "That's for me to know, and you to never find out, 'kay, lil' bro?" **

That only earned him a slap upside the head, as the other two laughed.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit"I still don't own this chapter. But please review it."**


	3. Chapter 3: Practice and meeting

**Chapter 2 The Knights**

* * *

Knights. They were the main piece that kept the nation together. They upheld honour, as well as the reputation of their nobility as they charged into battle, should it be war, or a simple joust. The title of knight often went to men and boys. It was a rare occasion when a female be titled a knight, but it has indeed happened in the past. Men who were determined to become knights in their future were trained since early childhood, in the art of fencing and chivalry.

The title of knight had its rankings. Newbie men, who had just 'graduated' from school were the lowest of the ranks. They were normally looked down upon. The second were slightly more experienced knights, who occasionally get assigned small tasks, such as going on rounds through villages. The third rank knights were by far the most experienced. They were respected, as well as expected to accomplish great feats. The fourth rank of knight was reserved for knights who serve the royal family. It was the highest honour, and there weren't many knights who possessed enough skill to obtain fourth ranking.

The palace itself was the home to all English knights, as well as the training ground for knights. Each knight possessed his own little room within his respective rank's barracks. Every day, every knight was to arise at the crack of dawn and begin their training before the day actually begun. Said training was very tedious and tiring, but every single man upon the training grounds were more than happy to oblige, if it meant serving important, wealthy nobles and glory on the bloody battlefield.

The day was still a bit early, though the sun was reaching higher and higher into the sky. All the gentlemen were up, dressed, fed and ready for their daily training. The training grounds were divided so that each of the four rankings was grouped together with their respective rankings. So far, the teachers and tutors were tardy, arousing a few complaints here and there, especially in the third ranking grounds.

A ravenette teen, perhaps roughly sixteen, groaned as he threw his hands behind his head, **"Where the hell are those stupid teachers? It's been, like, forever since the time they said they'd arrive."**

His hair was as dark as the midnight sky, without the round moon and glittering stars, spiked to defy gravity. He glanced up towards the sky, squinting his eyes when they accidentally fell upon the impossibly bright sun.

Another teen, possessing long shaggy, bright orange hair, covered with a dark red hat of cloth, sighed, **"Stop being so whiny, you big baby. You're always slacking off during training anyway, so why are you complaining?"** His tone showed authority and demanded respect from all those who heard it.

**"But, we were suppose to have an exam today, remember? To test our skills, seeing if we were ready to graduate."** A younger boy with a shock of pure blond hair spoke up. Though he was a knight, it was pretty obvious to say that he didn't like people fighting when it was unnecessary, especially when it was over something so trivial as time.

**"What he said, calm down, the both of you. It's probably something that happened with the upperclassmen, and has nothing to do with us. And, the test is two days from now, not today, dear little brother."** A fourth young man, with dark brown hair spoke up from his sitting position on a random barrel.

The four brothers were considered prodigies, due to how they elevated in the rankings in such little timing. They begun their training as first rankings just three years ago, and now, they were already third ranking knights, and occasionally, should they apply all their skill and put their mind to it, anyone of them could overpower a fourth ranking knight.

The orange-haired teen was named Brick, and he was the second eldest, and considered the 'leader' of the Rowdyruff brothers due to his high intelligence. His shaggy hair was as bright as the ripe oranges hanging from the orange trees within the orchards, tumbling all the way to his lower back, with the top of his head covered with a deep crimson cloth cap, and his eyes were a deep, dark crimson, the colour of spilled blood from the dead or dying, exactly the state any of Brick's enemy wind up in. He possessed a height of 6'2 ½, deeply sun kissed skin, due to all the training under the blazing sun, and his frame was as muscular as it was lean. As the 'leader' of three other strong brothers, the orange knight dominated them all by his strategies in sword-fighting, as well as one-to-one combat, no weapons. His strong gaze, his unwavering certainty, his strong, confident spirit had lowerclassmen knights respect him and look up to him as their mentor and idol.

The ravened boy was named Butch, and he was the oldest of the Rowdyruff brothers. He possessed spiky, gravity defying hair, as black as night itself, without the white moon, and his eyes were a stunning and handsome forest green, similar to bright and full trees within the palace walls. He was indeed tall, almost as tall as there teacher, but just over towering him at a 6'4, his skin beautifully tanned, similar to polished gold, and his body frame was handsomely ripped, leaving no room for weakness. The ravened knight was the strongest of the four brothers, and the most blood-lusting. His brute strength alone was enough to scare most people away, very, _very _few men wanting to challenge him and those who did found themselves in the hospital with a fractured arm ore a broken leg.

The brunette knight was named Bruise, and he was the third oldest of his brothers. His dark umber brown hair was well taken care of, being pulled back in a loose ponytail with a simple piece of string, cascading all the way to his hips, and his eyes were a fierce, piercing violet colour. His height was just slightly shorter than his elder brothers, a 6'1 , his skin evenly tanned, like golden bronze and his body frame was strong with firm muscles, yet lean, with room for gentleness, for taking care of any 'damsels in distress.' Bruise was one to never allow someone else's opinion to hinder his actions. Though he listened to recommendations of others, and occasionally heeded them, he never cared what others thought of his actions. His raw instincts were his path of survival. Without even that, the young brunette would be completely handicapped.

The blond young man was named Boomer, and he was the youngest of all his three brothers. He possessed curly locks of pure blond hair, carefully framing his face, and breathtakingly deep blue eyes, similar to the sparkling blue sea. He, being the youngest Rowdyruff, was also shortest, going to a 6'0 flat, his skin several tones lighter than his brothers, due to the fact that he started his training just a tad bit later than his older brothers, but was still beautifully sunkissed and his body frame was equally muscular and lean. Boomer was considered the 'sweetest' of all his brothers. He never liked to resort to violence, and preferred to talk things out, if possible. But, of course, being a knight, and a proudly fierce one at that, he knew when simply talking wasn't going to work and he had to draw his sword, especially when he was to protect someone.

As the four brothers talked, keeping their voices low, they happened to overhear a small little conversation with several other third-ranking knights,

**Knight 1:"Did you hear 'bout the new?"**

**Knight 2:"Yea, I did!"**

**Knight 1"Can you believe it?"**

**Knight 2:"I know, it's totally awesome!"**

Their curiosity peaked, and the four boys made their way to the grouping, **"Hey guys, what's up?"**

Roger Morko, with shaggy brown hair and coal black eyes, grinned, **"The four princesses of the Royal family are gonna choose a knight, one each!"**

Boomer cocked his head to the side with confusion: **"Okay, what's so special about that?"**

His brothers silently agreed by nodding their heads. The grouping fell silent, everyone appalled and shocked by the young knights' ignorance.

Phillip, with curly, poufy dirty orange hair and dark, polluted dark navy blue eyes, sniffed **"Of course buffoons such as yourselves wouldn't know of such beautiful vixens such as the four princesses of Britain, especially the princess of hair of bright orange flames and eyes as rare and beautiful as pink diamond."**

James, with strawberry blond hair and light sky blue eyes, rolled his eyes, "**Ignore him, he's obsessed with the second eldest of the four Jutonium princesses. Anyway, the four Jutonium princesses are the pride of all of Britain. Blessed with the beauty of the gods and goddesses themselves, and just as intelligent and talented."**

**Butch wolf-whistled: "I wouldn't mind meeting these **_**princesses, **_**if they're as pretty as you say." **

**Markus, possessing gray hair and dark mud brown eyes.**

**He chuckled deeply: "You wish, Butch. Unlike all the whores who throw themselves at you and your brothers, the princesses are also notorious for rejecting all sorts of men, no matter how powerful or good looking." **

**Bruise smirked good-naturedly: "Well, that won't stop Butch. After all, he's gotten several girls who've played hard to get before. This should something of a milk run for him."**

**The ravenette knight grinned widely, tightly flexing his muscles: "You got that right. I mean, look at these babies. What woman in their right mind could resist this?"**

**Brick grinned smugly, "Probably ones who have higher standards that a third-ranking knight who draws in girls like flowers draw in butterflies." **

The ravenette and the orangette clashed eyes, the tension rising. When it looked like a fight was about to break out, the blasting sound of the attention horn was heard, meaning that there was going to be an important announcement.

Filing into their respective lines, along with the rest of the third-ranking knights, the Rowdyruff brothers remained silent as Vincent Stalking the VI, one of the elite fourth-ranking knights, as well as one of the big-time captains of the Royal Guard, stepped out onto the stone balcony which overlooked the entire knight training ground. He possessed light chocolate brown hair, which fell in long, thick waves down his entire back, and bright lime green eyes. He was indeed very handsome, and the fact that he comes from a very prominent family didn't help keep the ladies from eating him whole.

Clearing his throat, he spoke up, his noble tone booming throughout the entire training area, **"Attention, knights of all rankings. The King Utonium has just announced this morning that his four daughters, Princess Blossom, Princess Bloom, Princess Buttercup and Princess Bubbles, are to all choose a knight, as for safety. He has chosen a selected few he deemed worthy of protecting the princesses. Here they are:…."**

**Boomer whispered, "Hey, do you think we might get onto the list? I mean, it would be great if we got to protect the princesses of Britain." **

**Bruise quietly scoffed, "Get real, Boomer. We didn't even know who these 'princesses' were, you actually think we would make it onto the list?" **

The blond simply shrugged and continued listening.

The listing was fairly short, considering that there were more first and second rankings than third and fourth rankings, and there wouldn't be many first and second knights who have enough brains and skill to defend the future of the nation.

**As Vincent drew to the ending, he read the last four names, "…Brick Rowdyruff, Butch Rowdyruff, Bruise Rowdyruff, and Boomer Rowdyruff. All the men I have just read off, you are all candidates in automatically becoming part of the honored Royal Guard. There can be no higher honor than protecting one of the five members of the Royal family. Carry your sword with pride and dignity. Tomorrow, all of you shall report to the main entrance of the castle, where we shall lead you into the Throne Room. Prepare yourselves, for this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."**

With that, the brunette elite disappeared back into the room beyond the balcony.

**Boomer grinned at his older brother, "What was that about not getting onto the list, Bruise..?"**

The brunette scowled at his smirking little brother, then turned to Brick and Butch.

**Bruiser "How's this possible? I mean, we're good and all, but c'mon…"**

**Brick grinned, "I guess skills and brains is all that they're looking for. You could be completely ignorant of the royal family, and still get chosen to serve them so closely." **

**Butch laughed, "Yea, we struck lucky."**

Just then, a shrill whistle was heard, meaning that all knights were to return to their barracks and rooms.

**Brick stretched, "Good timing, I was going to go for nap anyway." **

**Bruise rolled his eyes, "You're so lazy, I don't know how you manage to stay so fit." **

**The red slapped his younger brother along side the back, "That's for me to know, and you to never find out, 'kay, lil' bro?" **

That only earned him a slap upside the head, as the other two laughed.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit"I still don't own this chapter. But please review it."**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ball

**Chapter 4 The ball **

**Quanktumspirit: "I still don't own naybody except the change from Bloom to Bunny. Please review."**

* * *

The girls filed back into the salon, and made themselves comfortable among the couches and lounging chairs.

**Blossom smiled blissfully: "Well, I'm glad that ordeal is over with. My head was beginning to spin with all the demonstrations we were forced to witness." **

**Bubbles giggled: "But, I must say, I am most pleased with my knight. He looks just a prince out of one of our childhood fairytale storybooks." **

**Buttercup chuckled: "You still read those, Baby Sis? I thought you got rid of those a long time ago?"**

**Bunny smirked: "Now, now, Buttercup, don't tease Bubbles. You know how long she's been waiting for a 'Prince Charming' of her very own, like Cinderella and Bella from Beauty and the Beast." **

The youngest blond princess blushed cutely while her elder sisters chuckled. The gonging of the great grandfather clock drew the four girls' eyes towards it. It was already one in the afternoon, and the Choosing-of-a-Knight Ball was going to begin at five in the evening.

**Blossom smiled and stood up: "Well, shall we return to our chambers and begin the preparations for tonight's ball?" **

**Her youngest sister leapt up: "Of course. I just received a new gown from the Lady of the Capris House that I know would be perfect for the occasion."**

**They turned around to see their two, tomboyish sisters: "Bunny, Buttercup, are you not going to begin getting ready?" **

Bunny's face hidden as she stood up and walked over to a tall, crystal window and peering out.

**Bunny: "No, I simply want to rest for a bit. I'm exhausted for having to witness such tiring men and their lacking of skills as knights."**

**Her ravened sister only nodded: "Same. Besides, you know us, it'll take us no more than one hours to prepare for a ball. We have much time to spare."**

The orange and blond nodded, before taking their own leaves, the large door closing behind them with a soft, comforting 'thump.' Buttercup then turned her head towards her brunette sister, who stood at her full height at the window, her arms intertwined behind her back and her luscious chocolate brown hair pulled back in its usual ponytail, several long, strands of hair escaping and falling around her sharp face.

**Buttercup: "Bunny, you okay?"**

The ravened and the brunette were closer to each other than any other person within the Jutonium family. That included cousins, uncles, aunts, ect. Buttercup understood what Bunny would go through when in pain, and Bunny would understand what pain Buttercup was going through when in suffering. It was as if they were bonded together for that specific reason; to understand each other like no one else could.

**Bunny placed one hand upon her heart: "It felt like… a part of my pride was torn from me just now, when I tapped that man's shoulders with Father's scepter, and placed that badge upon his chest. I promised that I would never utter the words 'Protect me' to anyone, and yet, I just did, in front of the many swarms of hundreds chattering noblewomen within court."**

Buttercup's eyes softened; she knew what her sister was talking about. She herself may be prideful, but her pride would pale in comparison to her elder brunette sister's. Bunny held more pride and dignity than most men did, and she normally did horrible things to people who wounded it, no matter what gender. But, she was in a little bind right now, because one of the rare people who tore her pride from her _this _time was her father, and she certainly couldn't humiliate her father.

**The ravenette spoke up: "Well, Father did tear my pride too, you know. Please don't worry too much over it, okay, Bunny? It'll heal over time, like all things do."**

**The brunette princess was silent before chuckling deeply, sending shivers up her sister's spine: "You can be so naïve, Buttercup. Things do heal with time, but there are always scars. Scars, which are marks of what happened, and can be easily reopened." **

**Buttercup huffed as the naïve comment, but decided to let it go, for now: "Well, right now, why don't you get ready for the ball? Father will murder you if you miss this one."**

Bunny simply chuckled, turning around, her eyes holding a certain glint that even Buttercup couldn't really decipher.

**Bunny: "Of course. Let's be on our way. We mustn't disappoint all those people, now should we?" **

The ravenette princess blinked, trying to take in that unique spark within her sister's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

**Shaking it off, she sighed, "Sure. Let's just go."**

* * *

The Grand Ballroom was completely filled with people, mingling with other, sipping champagne and nibbling on meat and buttery pastries. The immense crystal chandelier sparkled beautifully above the heads of the crowd, the candle light flickering off the freshly polished crystal glass.

Brick, Butch, Bruise and Boomer were currently standing in the corner of the ballroom, waiting for the young female charges to make their entrances. So far, they have had several girls attempt to flirt with them and several _dozen _to ask for their time in a dance. All which was rejected, of course.

**Boomer glanced around: "Still no sign of the princesses yet. Man, how long does it take for those girls to dress?" **

**Bruise rolled his eyes: "They're _girls, _Boomer, not to mention royalty. They'll take a lot longer to dress in general. God knows how long it'll take for them to prepare for a ball." **

**Butch shooed off another girl who attempted to flirt with and seduce him: "Man, these girls are getting annoying. I mean, normally I don't mind having girls hanging all over me, but none of these sluts look even remotely pretty."**

**Brick smirked: "Or is it that since you've seen Buttercup, or any of the other princesses, and you just want to do her first?" **

**His younger brother shrugged carelessly: "A mixture of both, maybe." **

**Bruise and Boomer smacked him upside the head: "You're disgusting, Butch." **

As the ravened advanced to return the hit to his younger brothers, the harsh blaring of trumpets made him halt and turned his attention to the enormous stairs.

* * *

An attendant, dressed in that same bright red uniform trimmed with gold, stepped out onto the platform, which lead down the stairs to the dance floor, and announced in that booming voice.

**Solder: "Announcing his Royal Majesty, King John Jutonium, and their Royal Highnesses, Princess Blossom Jutonium, Princess Bunny Jutonium, Princess Buttercup Jutonium and Princess Bubbles Jutonium."**

The ravened king appeared first, dressed in beautiful robes sewed from the finest materials of all of Great Britain, a thick, navy blue velvet cloak, trimmed with the fluffiest, whitest fur in Britain. The Royal Crown was placed upon his noble brow, and the Royal Sceptre firmly in his hand, both sparkling and glittering in the light. He made his way down the left flight of stairs, then stood in front of all his noble subject upon the high platform.

The Boys' eyes reverted from the noble king, towards the entering princesses, and they felt their jaws fall down with shock. They thought that the princesses looked absolutely stunning in normal clothing, but, all dressed in ballroom wear and decked in freshly polished jewellery, they all looked like goddesses sent from Heaven.

Blossom led the short line. She was dressed in a stunning gown of blush pink moiré silk. The V-cut was trimmed with pink-tinted lace, reaching down to reveal just a teeny bit of cleavage. Her sleeves were nice and poufy, translucent and covering her upper arms. Her skirts were fully spread out, creating a circle of cloth around the orangette. It was embroidered with floral designs with a lighter shade of pink silk. Clothing her delicate feet were a pair of pink high heels, with shards of pink diamond embedded into the material. Her hair was pulled up in a formal bun, long, pink-tinted ivory pins keeping it place, with two long strands of hair gently framing her face. Her neck was adorned with many necklaces of gold and red, but the one which stood out the most was a large ruby the size of hen's egg hanging from a golden chain. Her fingers were adorned with many, glittering rings and both her lithe wrists were laid out with matching bracelets.

Brick found himself unable to peel his eyes off of his princess as she continued to make her way down the stairs, leading her younger sisters. Her face was solemn, so serious looking, yet that only added to her personal glowing aura. He found himself considerably lucky to protect such an angel.

Bunny was after her orangette sister, wearing a dress, which was quite rare altogether. Her gown was crafted from pale lavender silk, her sleeves slipped off her shoulders and held up by her upper arms, in thick straps of lavender material. Her U-shaped bodice, trimmed with amethyst lace, barely showed any chest, with an amethyst brooch in the center. Her skirts also formed a circle around her being, along with a light train, perhaps two feet long, quite short, actually, being draped with long ruffles in silk a shade darker than lavender. Her tiny feet were encased in a pair of lavender silk slippers, flat on the floor, with soft white rabbit fur on the tip of the foot. Her hair was pulled out of its usual hairstyle, and twisted into a loose braid instead, with amethyst and diamonds interwoven through her chocolate locks, and slung over her petite shoulder. Her neck, too, bore many beautiful necklaces, and her crown jewel was a glowing amethyst the size of woman's fist, delicately dangling from a silver chain. Her long, slender fingers show-cased many rings, and her lithe wrists sported many bracelets of amethyst and silver. A gauze of light, amethyst silk wove through her arm, behind her back and through the other arm.

Bruise felt a hot blush creep onto his face as his young charge elegantly made her way down the stairs. Everything about her, to him, was perfect. Her posture was tall and regal, the expression upon her face was stony and noble. Though she was a princess, her aura could fool anyone into thinking that she was a queen, or even a king.

Buttercup stepped behind her brunette sister, being extra careful not to step on her elder sister's train. Not that she had ever done so in the past, but she had attended a party where that actually happened, a lady stepping on another's dress, and it was humiliating for both of them. She was dressed in a full length gown sewed from the finest quality emerald green silk. Her bodice was U-shaped, and laced with false fur, going up to her chin, hanging onto her lithe shoulders. Her skirts formed a round circle around her body and had wavy designs woven into it with forest green velvet. Her lithe feet were clothed in a pair of forest green silk slippers, with tiny shards of emerald woven into the fabric. Her hair was combed all the way out, cascading past her shoulders and brushing her upper back, with several silver clips with tiny emeralds embedded onto them clipping her loose bangs out of the way. Her neck was glittering with an array of necklaces, but the one which caught the most attention was a large, sparkling emerald the size of a small egg, delicately dangling from a silver chain. Her fingers were littered with lovely and rare-green rings, while her wrists were covered with tastefully made bracelets.

Butch felt small drips of sweat poring of his head as the angelic princess that _he _had the highest honour of protecting. The ravened knight had indeed seem some breathtaking beauties in his day, but the ravened princess takes the cake. The way she was dressed made anyone who didn't know her think that she was incapable of picking up a pencil, much less holding her own on the battlefield. Her small, just suiting steps suited that beautiful expression upon her flawless face.

Bubbles brought up the rear, and believe you me, she was defiantly the one who drew in the most eyes, lecherous or otherwise. She was sheathed a stunning ball gown of light cerulean blue, her sleeves sweeping, covering her upper arms all the way to her elbows before drooping down all the way down to her knees. Her V-cut bodice, also laced with white false fur, reached up to her chin, just as a safety precaution, making sure that no perverts had anything to see. Her skirts were fully fluffed out, forming a circle around her being, with a forest theme of designer patterns woven in with snow white satin. Her delicate feet were encased in a pair of sky blue high heels, with soft white fur at the tip of the shoe and shards of sapphires running up the heels. Her hair wasn't in their usual pigtail, but let loose, twisted into long, funnel shapes, with a silver chain of sapphire woven into each one, as they were slung over her shoulders. Her long, swan-like neck was looped with a display of beautiful necklaces, and the center piece was a large glittering sapphire the size of a man's palm, hanging from a silver chain. Her fingers were glittering with an array of stunning rings, and her wrists were sparkling with many lovely bracelets.

Boomer's eyes grew impossibly large at the sight of that blond angel coming down the staircase, a light blush painted on her face. If she was unconscious of herself, doubting her beauty, then she would be dead wrong. There many women older and far more hideous looking than her who carried themselves as if they were all that. The blond knight felt so lucky to have been taken charge of the protection of this goddess. And from the lustful and lecherous looks of all the men, old and young, all around him, the princess will need his services.

As they joined their father on the raise platform, John thumped his scepter against the ground, catching everyone's attention, before speaking: **"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. As you all know, earlier today, all four of my daughters have chosen a knight to serve them. This ball was thrown to celebrate such an occasion. Because so, the first dance shall go to my four daughters and their respective knights."**

The boys glanced down at their plain looking suits, and suddenly felt a little self conscious.

**Boomer mumbled: "What kind of tradition is that?" **

**Bruise shrugged: "Who knows? We've never been to any of these type of balls before."**

**Brick gently rearranged his tie: "Oh well, we might as well go. Ditching would be just as embarrassing as actually going up there." **

**Butch smirked, tugging his jacket: "Besides, if we go, we get to dance with a totally hot girl. That's an offer I can't pass up."**

* * *

The Rowdyruff brothers made their way up to the foot of the stairs, bowing their heads in respect before standing up straight, ready to receive their dancing partner. Blossom 'volunteered' to go first. Or, more like she chose to go first, half of being the eldest and needing to set an example to her sister, and the other half was because she actually wanted to dance with her knight.

She made her way down, her heels clicking softly against the marble stairs and her hands folded properly in front of her. As she drew closer, Brick felt his face beginning to flush and his heart began to quicken in pace. When she stood in front of him, he bowed and extended a hand.

**Brick: "Malady, would you grant the honour of a dance to the humble me?" **

Blossom held back a chuckled; this man knew how to mince his words, and make his phrases unique, and not so corny and cheesy like all her other suitors.

Extending her own hand and placing it upon the darker amber's, she smiled warmly.

**Blossom: "The honour would be all mine." **

Brick lifted himself from his bowing position and led his beautiful princess to the dance floor. Once there, Blossom lightly pulled away. She chuckled at darker orangette's suddenly had a blush expression, and whispered.

**Blossom: "Don't worry, it is nothing you've done. We simply must wait until all my sisters are here."**

**Brick relaxed, and subtly bowed his head: "Of course, Your Highness."**

* * *

Meanwhile, Bubbles decided to go next. She had wanted to go first, but apparently, Blossom beat her to the punch. Making her way down the marble stairs, her heels clicked softly too. She struggled not to make too much noise while descending the stairs. It would disgraceful to herself, not to mention that it wasn't lady-like.

Boomer had to restrain himself from running a hand through his hair, an slight habit he had developed when he felt nervous. Bubbles mentally smiled when she saw that adorable blush adorning her knight's handsome face. She could tell that he was nervous, and gave him a small smile to reassure him. It seem to have worked, seeing how he straightened himself.

As she stopped before him, the blond knight took a step back and extended his hand, following his eldest brother's example.

**Boomer: "Your Highness, would you grant me the upmost honour, and allow me this dance?" **

**The blond princess blushed prettily, gently placed her own hand within his own: "Of course, my sir knight."**

Boomer beamed with pride as he led the most beautiful girl in the nation onto the dance floor. He couldn't help but shoot subtle smug glances at all the fuming and sulking suitor. Their expression was as clear as day. 'How could the princess except a dance from that commoner scum, and not me, one of the most important nobles in the nation?'

He led Bubbles some distance away from his brother and his beauty, but also a distance away from the parted crowd of people, to ensure that Bubbles wouldn't get stolen from him, or he wouldn't have to kill someone for touching her inappropriately. Besides, he was told that Bubbles had never been able to enjoy these type of events in fear of getting drugged or raped. That was way at least one of her elder sister were always within seeing distance, or beside her, at all times.

He paused, making sure that his princess was safe in his arms, before turning his attention back to the platform. He had noticed that his brother and Princess Blossom hadn't started dancing when they reached the dance floor, and perhaps that means that he wasn't suppose to either.

Bubbles smiled, she felt so secure within her knight's arms. Unlike anything she had ever felt before. Not even when her father or sisters held her, 'He's smart too. He noticed that Blossom and Brick didn't begin to dance when they reached the dance floor, so he decided not to either. Observanz.'

* * *

It took several minutes before Buttercup decided to go next, as a favour to her elder sister. Properly folding her hands in front of her, she began to made her way down the steps. Her footsteps made no sound, due to the fact that she had no heels, and her slippers were sewed from soft cloth. She kept that bittersweet expression on her face. Normally, she would simply walk down the stairs and mingle with her friends or sisters, rejecting or completely ignoring ant invitations to dance, unless it was from someone she _really _favoured, which was almost no one. So, you could say that her own knight was taking her first _real _dance.

Butch mentally smirked, he could tell that the princess didn't want to dance with him. But, he was positively _dying _to dance with her. Her petite frame complimented his muscular body structure, not to mention that she was hot as hell. Who wouldn't _want _dance with her? No one, that's who. The only problem was that she would reject them flat on their faces, but since this was a choosing-a –knight ball, Buttercup was forced to dance with him. And that made him happy.

When she finally stepped in front of him, the ravened knight bowed deeply, and extended a large, tanned and calloused hand, **"Would you, Your Highness, grant the humble me the highest of honours, and allow me this dance?"**

Buttercup was twitching to swat that hand away and bring her knee up where the sun doesn't shine, but restrained herself.

Instead, she slowly, hesitantly placed her own hand in his own, slightly stunned by how small, pale and soft her own hands were compared to his.

**Buttercup: "Yes, I would be delighted to." **

Butch smirked at the subtle sign of gagging coming across the ravened princess's face. Gently wrapping his fingers around her hand, he led her towards the dance floor. He could barely hear her feet move, even with the light rustling of her skirts. He was tempted to look back over his shoulders several times to make sure that she was the one he was leading, but knew that would be rude.

Finally making it to the dance floor, he gently spun around and pulled the ravened princess closer to him, wanting to pull her so close that he would be able to rest his chin upon her head, but decided against it. After all, he was feeling quite smug right now, with all those jealous glares he was receiving from other men. But, he did shutter when he spotted several old men with that same glint, "Gross, those bastards are old enough to be her grandfather! Go hit on some old granny in the kitchen. That way, you'll actually stand a chance, old farts."

Buttercup scowled when she walked behind Butch towards the dance floor. It made her feel a bit inferior, as if she was one of those common noblewomen who need held just to get out of a carriage, or even to dress or bath. It was pathetic and weak in her eyes. But, although she would never, _ever _admit it, she was glad that she had her knight to dance with. There were old men who had their eye on her, and like her sisters, she didn't like it. No, that would too much of an understatement. She _hated _it, it made her feel so dirty.

The ravenettes turned back towards the platform, waiting for the last princess to arrive. Buttercup grew a bit concerned, as was Blossom and Bubbles, 'Bunny, please don't do anything stupid. Just for one night, swallow you pride, if you can.'

* * *

Bunny glanced down at Bruise with those cold amethyst orbs of hers. She was the last one left, the tie breaker. She began her tiny trek down the stairs, her eyes never leaving that dark brunette's face. Her eyes gave nothing away, and yet received everything at the same time. She saw how Bruise was beginning to feel uncomfortable under her piercing gaze. She saw the jealousy and envy radiating off of many of the men, as well as lust for herself. And, she could feel the concern coming from her sisters, pleading for her not to completely humiliate her knight.

Bruise, at the end of the stairs, felt tiny beads of sweat coming from his forehead, and it wasn't do to any type of heat. It was thanks to that fierce gaze that his beautiful charge possessed. It was as if it was drilling right through him and reading his very soul. It was frightening, and yet hypnotizing at the same time. The dark brunette knight found himself continue to stare, unable to pull his eyes away from those breathtakingly stunning amethyst orbs.

Before he knew it, that brunette beauty was standing in front of him, her face completely filled as if she has bitten into a bitter lemon. It was if she wasn't displeased, but she wasn't satisfied either. It made the dark brunette knight uneasy, like he wouldn't know what to do to please her, and the things to avoid in order to avoid angering her. Bruise bowed, this time, he got to one knee and rose up an extended hand.

**Bruiser: "Your Royal Highness, would you do me the greatest pleasure and honour of granting met this one dance?" **

Bunny remained silent for what felt like long, agonizing hours to Bruiser, but placed her delicate-looking hand into his.

**Bunny: "Yes, I would happy to do so, Good Sir."**

Bruiser smiled and led his lady towards the dance floor, to join the others. On the 'long' way there, he caught little glimpses of murmurs here and there.

**First person: "My, it _is _true, _the _Princess Bunny has indeed chosen a knight."**

**Second person: "Goodness, I truly thought there was not a single man alive to impress her."**

**Third person: "That young man must be really skilled."**

**Fourth man: "Or, just really lucky." **

**Fifth man: "Oh shush up, they'll hear you." **

The dark brunette knight blocked all these out, he just hoped that the princess could too. He didn't want her upset during the dance. That would be just too sad.

They finally approached the dance floor, where his brothers were. He spun around, and gently took his princess into a waltzing position. Bunny simply looked up at him with those hypnotizing eyes of hers, and said nothing.

* * *

John noticed that his daughters were all on the floor, and clapped loudly (A/N: John's seated on the throne that's put up in a higher 'box' to look over the ballroom). The orchestra began to play their melodious tune, and the four couples slowly began to dance. The girls were fairly surprised that the boys were educated in formal dancing skills, seeing how they come from a commoner stage of living, while the boys were just relived and happy that their last minutes cramming and practicing in learning how to formally dance all paid off.

Blossom and Bubbles smiled brightly, they were truly enjoying themselves. Brick and Boomer were too. For once, their partners were trying to convince them to spend the night with them, or trying to grope them through their clothing. Buttercup danced, and she did admit, to herself, of course, that she did enjoy it, but she still couldn't help but worry about Bunny. Looking over, her elder sister still bore that emotionless mask. Even as her closest sister, she couldn't tell _what_ she was thinking.

As the waltz came to an end, the Girls curtsied while the Boys bowed, before the Boys led the girls off the dance floor. Once amidst the crowd, the girls, more like Buttercup and Bunny, snatched their hands out of Butch and Bruises' before walking off to find their other sisters. Not to surprisingly, they were already being tackled by other suitors, asking for the next dance.

Bunny headed for Blossom, who was being flirted on by one Lord Arcadia, a man perhaps in his early or mid twenties. He possessed shaggy dark grey, almost black hair, along with crimson red eyes. He indeed was very handsome, but it was obvious that Blossom had no feelings towards him. Bunny could hear a small little snippet of their conversation.

**Lord Arcadia: "Come alone, my dear peach Blossom, just one dance?" **

**Blossom: "I'm sorry, good sir. I have no desire to dance with you, or anyone else, for that matter."**

**Bunny decided to finally intervene: "Good evening, My lord Arcadia. How are you?" **

The dark silverette turned his eyes, and the brunette could see those crimson orbs flash with clouded lust. Of course, after all, it wasn't every ball that _the _Bunny Jutonium, notorious for rejecting men, talked with one.

**He bowed deeply: "I am fine, thank you, m'lady. May I say, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." **

**Bunny nodded: "Thank you, kind sir. Now, if you'll excuse us, Blossom and I have business to attend to else where." **

Before the lord could insist that they stay for a moment longer, the brunette princess beckoned for her orangette's sister to follow her towards the concession tables, where she could see Buttercup and Bubbles. 'Thank God Buttercup was able to get Bubbles away from all those lecherous bastards without too much of a scene.'

**Blossom smiled, "Thanks, Bunny. I've been trying to get that lord to leave me alone ever since Brick and I finished our dance." **

**Bunny chuckled: "Of course. After all, when we dance with only once, it's like a signal to all the other men that we'll dance with them too." **

The two approached the table that their sister were signalling from, to come sit down. Bubbles smiled brightly.

**Bubbles: "We've already asked a waiter to bring a bit of food and drink over."**

**Buttercup spoke: "And yes, yes, I asked them to bring Bubbles a tiny bit of watered wine. Nothing more." **

Bunny and Blossom smiled, good, they drilled that concept into their sister's head. After all, there was no telling what the young princess might do if she consumed anything more than that.

For the rest of the night, the girls simply talked, ate and drank, forgetting their cares and having their version of fun at a ball. (Let's just say that the Boys were forced to dance with other skanks that they didn't want to, all the while sneaking glances at the girls ;))

As the servants began to smother out the lights, the ball drew to an end. Some nobles bid their farewells and goodbyes, while others continued to chatter once outside the palace, waiting for their carriages and setting up other times were they could visit and have tea together.

Soon, the only people left in the ballroom were John, the princesses and their knights, along with several servants doing clean-up duty. John smiled upon the boys, who got upon one knee and bowed.

**John: "I am impressed with all four of you. You truly show respect for my daughters. Now…please escort the princesses to their chambers for the night."**

**He whispered: "Believe it or not, it has been known that there are stalkers who managed to get past the guards and hide within the shadows of the palace, waiting to pounce." **

**Bunny candid voice laced with annoyance at her father's foolish joking: "That isn't true. The security here is more than capable of handling any 'stalkers'. Not to mention that Buttercup and I could completely slice their heads off their bodies."**

**John sighed: "Can't you take a joke, my dear daughter?" **

He slightly flinched when he saw that signature ice cold glare that could freeze Hell over.

**Bunny: "_Don't… _joke about matters that concerns me in such lecherous matters. Now, if you'll excuse me, Buttercup… let's go." **

The brunette turned on her heel and headed back up the large staircases, with Buttercup following her, at her side.

**Blossom smiled meekly: "You must excuse her. You see, she isn't used to having anyone do anything for her. Even her servants basically have nothing do all day, and has to help with the palace help. Because she is so independent. It is the same with Buttercup; she hates having anyone dote on her with such precision." **

**Bruise and Butch glanced at each other, before bowing: "Of course, that was of our own fault. Goodnight, Your Royal Majesty, Your Royal Highnesses." **

With that, they left the ballroom on their own, heading for their own chambers, with all the other Royal guards.

**Bruise chuckled: "So independent, huh? I could've figured that out for my own. The way she glared at me when she came down the stairs at the beginning of the ball was enough to clue me in on that." **

**Butch laughed: "Yea, I saw the way you just stared at her, as if you were hypnotized. I was so close to laughing, you looked so love struck."**

**The dark brunette laughed: "Why are you talking? You looked like an eager little puppy trying to tug his master along with the leash, the way you lead Princess Buttercup towards the dance floor. I was actually laughing, unable not to." **

The two simply joked and teased each other, as they always did in the past. After all, they were brothers, and very close one at that.

* * *

Bunny and Buttercup reached their royal chambers. Buttercup placed a hand upon her elder sister's back, noticing just how frail it felt under her touch.

**Buttercup: "Bunny, are you alright?" **

**The brunette simply nodded: "Yes, I am. Buttercup, you should start heading for your own rooms. We all had a long day today, and you should get some sleep."**

The ravenette princess looked uncertain of leaving her sister, but decided that it wasn't the time to argue with her.

She took a step back, giving her sister the respective space that she had always needed.

**Buttercup: "Alright then. 'Night, Bunny. Sleep well."**

Bunny nodded and smiled; she loved Buttercup more than anyone. She seems to know just when to pry for more details, and when to leave things be. Not that she didn't love her father and other two sisters, but the way they constantly pried and pestered her was extremely annoying.

**Bunny: "You too, Buttercup. Goodnight and sweet dream, my dear sister."**

She watched as the ravened princess made her way to her own bedroom, which was just down the hall, Blossom and Bubbles' rooms in between, and John's chambers the opposite wall. Once she was certain that her beloved younger sister was within her chambers, she, too, entered her own suite of rooms. The entire suite included a Receiving room, then the Bedroom, which led to a Study, the Bathroom, and the Wardrobe. Her rooms were painted a lovely violet shade, with marigold patterns painted on with gold.

Going through the Receiving and Bedroom, the brunette entered the Wardrobe, was an entire room used only for storing clothing and dressed. Gently unbuttoning her dress, using the large, full-length mirror, the brunette slipped out of the gown and hung it back up among the dozens upon dozens of formal dresses, many of them Bunny had never even touched before. Folding up the gauze of amethyst silk and placing it into a drawer of one of the dressers within the room, Bunny stared at her reflection within the mirror.

She was lithe and petite, her unusual height made her taller than most girls her age, her legs and arms long and her complexion a beautiful cream. Many believed her to be blessed with the beauty of the goddesses, as her sisters were too. But, Bunny herself believed that this beauty was nothing but a burden. Having to protect her sisters, making sure that nobody took advantage of them was tiring. Not to mention that she had the amethyst eyes and hair style of their beloved late mother, Kate Jutonium, who passed away when all the girls were only ten years old.

'Mother, how are you? I can't believe that its been four years already since you left Father and us. How is heaven? Are the angels treating you well?' Bunny slipped into a white silk night gown, embroidered with silver floral designs. Unwinding her hair and plucking the intertwined jewel out, the brunette princess placed them upon the large, burgundy wood vanity and ran a comb through her hair.

Walking out of the Wardrobe, the brunette climbed into her large, king sized bed and buried herself underneath the warm, silk covers and placed her head on one out of the many plump, white, feather-stuffed pillows. She turned her eyes to stare up at the full, white moon, glowing in the pitch black sky. It was like a Mother Pearl, while the stars twinkled around it like little sparks, 'Goodnight, Mother. Sleep well.'

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Bunny was really close to her mother. This chapter was 12 pages long. And I still don't own anybody."**


	5. Chapter 5: A new day

Chapter 5 A new day

**Quanktumspirit: "I still don't own anybody. After this chapter I will carry on with this story. Please review."**

* * *

Amethyst purple eyes quivered before cracking open slowly, allowing the young princess Bunny to awaken from her usual state of dark, dreamless slumber. Glancing at her bedside clock, she sighed, 'Might as well get up, seeing how it's 7 o'clock.' Swinging her mile-long legs over the size of her bed, she stood up, wrapping a white fur robe around herself and slipping her delicate feet into a pair of white rabbit fur slippers.

Going to her windows, she took a hold of the thick violet purple velvet curtains and drew them aside, tying them back with dark black ribbons, allowing the dawn sunlight to come in and illuminate her chambers. Bunny was always the first one arise from her bed. She believed that a small training session at the crack of dawn stimulated the entire body, for the rest of the day.

Entering her large, silver and lavender coloured bathroom, Bunny was pleased to see that her personal maid, Anne, has drew a warm bath in her large, swimming pool sized marble bathtub. Slipping off her robe and night-gown, the princess slipping into the hot water, sighing at the soothing feeling as the hot water began to loosen up her tense muscles from yesterday. Taking a white hand-towel, she dipped it into the bathwater, and gently washed her face and scrubbed her body. She could still feel that itchy feeling of the caked make-up that she did a careless job of wiping off last night. As a result, it had hardened into a thin mask, and it was quite uncomfortable.

After deeming herself nicely clean and cleansed, the brunette stepped out of the large tub, and quickly dried herself off with several fresh towels. Pulling on a fresh pair of under-garments, Bunny returned to her bedroom and into her Wardrobe, where Anne had already laid out a fresh outfit of clothing especially for training. It consisted of a loose button-up shirt, a pair of brown cloth trousers and her usual pair of black leather riding boots.

Dressing herself, Bunny walked to her large vanity and ran a comb through her still damp chocolate brown hair, pulling it into its usual ponytail. The brunette took the chance to glance out the smaller window inside her Wardrobe room, smiling peacefully at the rising sun; it made her feel clean, as if nothing could go wrong. But, that feeling always withered and disappeared during the morning, when she was to put up with those idiotic councillors and all those stupid noblemen and women.

On her way out of her rooms, Bunny grabbed her belt with two black sword sheaths and strapped it around her lithe waist as she walked out of the Royal wing and towards the back gardens, where several large, spacious dojos were placed, especially for knights-in-training. The air was quite chilly, but still, Bunny ignored it as she drew her fencing sword on the right. As the rumours had said, when Bunny was only ten of age, she asked her father to visit and study the land of Japan. Her trip had lasted two years, and during that period of time, she had picked up several styles of their fighting ways and completely mastered each one. Just several examples are Judo, Karate and Ninjutsu.

Taking a deep, calming breath, the brunette closed her eyes and slowly opened them again, 'Stay as calm as a running river, strike as hard as a raging typhoon and keep as illusive as the dark side of the brilliant moon,' were her only thoughts as she began to practice.

* * *

Buttercup felt strings of sunlight crack through her eyelids as she slowly allowed her eyes to flutter open. Sitting up in her king-sized bed, she rubbed the still lingering sleep out of her eyes as she glanced around her chambers. It was already 8: 54 in the morning, which meant that there wasn't much time before breakfast. Standing up, the ravened princess trudged her way into her immense bathroom and splashed some of the water that her personal maid, Robin, had poured in the marble sink basin.

Wiping the stray water droplets from her face, the ravened made her way out of the bathroom, and into her Wardrobe, where she was pleased to see that Robin had laid out an outfit for her. Dressing herself in a grass white shirts with the tiniest tint of mint, a pair of black leather riding trousers, a long black tailcoat and a pair of knee-high matching black leather boots, the perfect blend of casual and formal wear.

Taking a silver comb from her dresser, Buttercup hurriedly ran it through her messy bed-head, taking on her usual pixie-like hair-do, loose, comfortable, yet completely like her. Setting her comb down, the ravened re-entered her bedroom, and walked over to the window. Luckily for her, she possessed a bed chamber that gave her clear view of the knights' training grounds. She wasn't surprised to see the flashed of brilliant metal of the swords flashing in one of the dodos.

'Hm, Bunny's at her early morning training again. I wonder how she manages to go to bed at the times that she does and still manage to rise from bed so early in the morning every day. Hm, maybe I should go see her, tell her that breakfast's almost ready.' Without answering herself, the ravened pulled on a thick, rich dark forest green velvet cloak, seeing how it looked chilly outside, and quickly walked out to the dojos.

She watched as her sister's sword flashed in the morning sunlight, how graceful and quiet her movements seem to flow and how perfect and firm her stance was. Buttercup knew that even she was no match for her sister, though she came to a close second. After all, she had no idea how her brunette sister became so… flexible. It was as if she could bend like the water in the Thames River, able to swivel around any obstacle. It was fascinating to watch, yet scary at the same time. It would make one feel inferior to her, watching do something that looked so difficult, appear so easy.

**Bunny continued to train, surprising Buttercup when she spoke in that composed tone of hers: "Buttercup, if you simply came here to watch, you should take a seat, I'll be here for a quite a bit longer."**

**The ravenette princess spoke, "I just came to tell you that breakfast is in ten minutes, so you should start cooling down." **

**The brunette chuckled: "I'm skipping breakfast today. I'll grab a piece of bread or something from the kitchen later."**

**Buttercup spoke, concern shining in her eyes again: "Bunny, if you're still mad at Father for forcing a knight upon you, please get over it." **

The ravenette knew that the request that she just made was simply impossible for her sister to do, considering the sheer amount of pride that the brunette had already swallowed to just make it through yesterday.

Bunny froze in one position for several long seconds before allowing herself to loosen up and fall back to neutral position. Sheathing her fencing sword, she walked over to her younger sister, towering over her by several inches, placing a hand upon the ravened princess's shoulder.

**Bunny: "Buttercup, the concern that you hold for me is unnecessary. Save the pity for when I truly need it. Because right now…" **

**The brunette withdrew her hand and let it fall to her side: "You're stressing out over absolutely nothing. Now, go inside, have your breakfast and continue with your daily schedule."**

Before Buttercup could say anything, her elder sister turned on her heel and walked into the changing room of the dojo.

**Buttercup: "Bunny…" **

The ravenette princess felt a tremendous urge to run in after her sister and force her to say what was bothering her so, if not Father, but restrained herself. She didn't want to infuriate her sister anymore. That would hazardous to her own health, as well as her sister's. The only thing that she felt that she could do right now was follow the brunette's instruction, and head back for the castle.

Buttercup entered the Great Hall, leaving her cloak to a footman to take care of. Blossom, Bubbles and John were already seated at the table, still waiting for her, as well as the last sister of the family, the one who wasn't going to show.

**Blossom smiled: "Ah, there you are Buttercup. Take your seat." **

**Bubbles tilted her head to the side with innocent curiosity: "Do you know where Bunny is?" **

**The ravenette sat down, pulling the chair up against her, "Bunny wants to skip breakfast today."**

She noticed that John's black marble eyes dimmed a bit at the mention of the absence of her second daughter.

**Buttercup: "Don't worry about it, Father. She told me herself that she was no longer mad at you. It's probably due to the knight himself." **

**The ravenette king spoke: "Oh, but still, that glare she gave me just last night. So cold, so unfeeling."**

**Bubbles tried to smile, "Father, Bunny was probably just tired. Yesterday's events must've drained her of her energy. Don't take it personally." **

**Buttercup: "If she were really mad at you father I don't think she would have held herself of to take that sword, slice our knight's heads of and yours included."**

John couldn't answer his youngest and most beautiful daughter; he was wallowing in his own little world. As he heard Buttercup's statement he paled as white as a ghost of fear that that is exactly what Bunny would do.

**Blossom cleared her throat, turning towards the butler: "Please bring the food in. We are all quite hungry." **

**After thinking for a few quick seconds, she added, "Make sure to keep Bunny's breakfast warm for her, in case she wants it later."**

**Karon bowed obediently: "Of course, Your Highness," **

Before retreating into the kitchen to inform the other servants to roll out the breakfast food. Bubbles turned towards Buttercup, worry clearly etched upon her beautiful face.

**Bubbles: "Buttercup, you are the closest to Bunny, did she not tell you what is plaguing her mind?" **

Said ravened princess simply unfolded her white silk napkin and placed it upon her lap.

**Buttercup: "Nope, afraid not. You know Bunny, there are times where she's willing to share, and times when she doesn't."**

Blossom stared down upon her porcelain plate, watching her faint reflection.

**Blossom: "I just hope that she's gotten over what happened with Mother four years ago. We all know it wasn't her fault, and yet, she stills takes it upon herself to take all the blame." **

**John sighed, "Blossom, we all wish for Bunny to stop feeling the pain over your mother's death, but, naturally, the only cure for a broken heart is to fall in love again. But…I truly doubt that glorious day shall ever come."**

Bunny, sat upon the thick grey stone window ledge of one of the highest towers that were part of the castle. It was also one of the towers furthest away from the main castle as well. Should she drop, there would be no chance of survival, nor would anyone be there to witness such a gruesome death, but the brunette had no intention of falling and dying anytime soon. Taking a sip of water from her waterproof canteen, she watched as the birds fluttering in the beautifully blue sky and as the light spring breeze danced among the green trees, caressing the newly blooming flowers.

Bunny, it was a name that Kate, their beloved mother, had especially chosen for her, telling her that she was as fresh and beautiful as the spring baby bunny's. Said brunette's eyes grew just so sad at the very thought of her beautiful, but deceased mother. She possessed Blossom and Bunny's lovely sunset orange hair with a hue of silken chocolate brown, but with Buttercup's hair style, Bunny's smooth cream colour skin, as well as her unusual height. And her eyes were the most exotic, stunning, unique orbs anyone had ever seen. They swirled with Bubble's sapphire blue, Buttercup's emerald green, a tint of Bunny's amethyst purple, and if you stared closely, you could see the tiniest hue of Blossom's blush pink around her raven black pupils.

The brunette dipped a hand into her trouser pocket, pulled out an expertly crafted golden locket with tiny beads of genuine amethyst, and flipped it open. Inside was a little picture of Kate Jutonium, before she past. Bunny still felt her blood boil and rare crystal tears brim her stunning eyes whenever the thought of _how _her beloved mother passed on came to mind, 'It… It's all my fault! I was right there with her, and yet… I couldn't protect her! I failed, and now, I can't fix it!'

Bunny's grip dangerously tightened around the golden locket, threatening to crush it, but she let go just in time. After all, this locket belonged to Kate herself, which she had given to her beloved brunette daughter on her sixth birthday, and it would see such a pity if Bunny broke it.

The brunette princess sighed, guzzling down the rest of her water and stood up, dusting off the tiny loose rumble from her bottom, 'I should head back to the main castle. I'm beginning to get a bit hungry. I could simply swipe an apple or something from the kitchen.' Gently pulling the heavy wooden door to the small room at the top of the immense stone tower, Bunny began to make her way down the winding stairs, occasionally able to skip a step or two, due to her long legs.

Bunny was in such a daze that she didn't notice the light scuffing sound of footsteps coming _up _the stairs, and continued not noticing until she collided with a hard, lean chest, and stumbled backwards, but managing to catch herself from falling on her butt. She shook herself out of her stupor, and mentally growled when she saw that it was a certain dark brunette knight, that golden knight badge still upon his chest. If you guessed that it was Bruise Rowdyruff, congratulations. He was dressed in a simple white button-up shirt, a pair of loose brown trousers and a pair of worn out shoes. His sword was within its sheath and belted around his waist.

There was nothing but silence for a few long seconds as the two took each other in. Bruise, always wanting to be the first to let the insults fly, smirked.

**Bruiser: "Hello, Your Highness, are you sure that one of your high standing should be in such a run-down place such as an outcast tower..?"**

Bunny, being about to sense his little ploy right away, spoke, her tone as cutting and steely as the swords around her petite waist.

**Bunny: "Or, perhaps I should be asking, what is one your lowly position doing setting your dirty feet upon royal property?"**

**The brunette knight shrugged: "This tower was abandoned, so many of the knight come here to hang out, after training hours, that is."**

**He rose an eyebrow when his young, beautiful charge sneered: "Do you find something amusing, _Your Highness_?" **

**Bunny answered, that dastardly sneer still upon her flawless face: "Simply having fun after training hours, huh? Tch, no wonder every single one of you people are just as pathetic as I predicted you to be. Not a single one of you so called 'knights' show any potential, at all."**

Now, being a lowly commoner and having to fight his way into high society, along with his three brothers, and always struggling to keep up, he was used to have people with sticks up their asses throw their usual, petty insults at him, but there was something about Bunny, perhaps it was her tone, how sharp it was, or perhaps her words, so ice cold, but the dark brunette knight felt sparks of anger spark within his chest.

**He grinded his teeth together: "What… did you say, Your Highness..?"**

**Bunny smirked: "Oh, I hit nerve, did I? Well, I would love to stay around and chat with you, but, unlike you slackers, I have work to attend to. Please show yourself out, thank you, and goodbye." **

With that, the brunette princess gently pushed past her appointed knight and continued to make her way down the stairs, the sound of her leather boots quietly scuffing against the stone steps. Bruise, on the other hand, simply stood in place, his eyes blazing with pent up anger, his hands balled up into tight little fists. That girl may be beautiful, intelligent and talented, but for all her positive characteristics, they only hid that girl's true face; the face of a bitch.

**He growled: "Can't believe I have to protect that… that… _bitch_! I bet my bros are having more luck their girls than I am! Fucking bitch!"**

The brunette knight was so angry that he could hardly speak; how dare she say that he lacked potential, when she hasn't even seen his real skills? It was utterly outrageous, but, he knew that, first, he had no one of importance to report to, and second, he would have to get used to that cutting tone of hers, for he had already sworn to protect that bi- um, princess, and should he break that vow, that would bring disgrace to his family and brothers, while bringing death in the most painful ways to himself. When you put the pieces of the puzzle together, protecting such a brat of a princess seemed better than going through the humiliation and pain of not doing so.

Taking a deep, _deep _breath and counting to ten three times, said dark brunette knight turned on his heel and made his way out of the long, tall tower, back into the grassy gardens, heading back for the knights' training arenas, where he could hear Brick and Butch sparing, while Boomer was encouraging whoever was winning. Sighing, he collapsed onto a small barrel nearby, simply watching his two elder brothers try to hack each other into tiny scrapes.

Boomer noticed his brother's depression, and asked, concern lacing his voice.

**Boomer: "Hey, Bruise, what's the matter? You left all smiles and smirks, and now, you're acting as if Butch actually killed Brick in this brawl." **

That halted the little duel between said orangette and ravenette, drawing them towards the little conversation. Butch growled at his youngest brother.

**Butch: "Shut up Boomer, Brickie here couldn't beat me even if he tried, much less kill me." **

**Brick smirked: "Oh, that's because I've never really tried on you before, so you can't really talk."**

Ignoring his now quarrelling brothers, Boomer turned his attention back to his brunette brother.

**Boomer: "Really, Bruise, what's going on?" **

**Said knight sighed angrily: "I went to that abandoned tower just northwest of the training grounds." **

**Brick frowned at that: "You know you're not allowed to go there during training hours. Even though its abandoned, its still royal property." **

**Butch sneered: "Ah, those people don't give a damn. They're all too busy fussing over some other brand-new room in their estates or something."**

**Bruise chuckled dryly: "Well, _one _person actually does seem to care, and that person happens to be my charge, Bunny Jutonium." **

Now, _that _caught his brothers' attention as they huddled around.

**Boomer asked: "You saw one of the princesses? Were any of her sisters there?" **

**Bruise shot his younger brother a strange look, but answered anyway: "No, she was alone." **

He was more surprised to see that Boomer seemed put out by that fact.

**Brick asked: "So, exactly what happened? I mean, what did she do to you to make you looked like your favourite sword got broken or something." **

Bruise clenched his fists together, anger growing again at the very thought of such a brat of a princess.

**Bruiser: "I was walking, minding my own business, when all of a sudden, she crashed into me." **

**Butch whistled: "Lucky~!" **

After a whack on the head from his elder orangette's brother, Bruise continued.

**Bruiser: "After throwing insults, she sneered, saying that all the knight in her 'father's' court have no potential! Can you believe it? She said that _we_, the Rowdyruff Boys, have no potential!"**

The other three glanced at each other, not too sure how to answer that. Finally, Brick, always the one to be the most candid on these types of situation, spoke.

**Brick: "Well, maybe, compared to her, we actually do look weak."**

He quickly continued, seeing that scorching glare that was building up in his younger brother's violet eyes.

**Brick: "I mean, you've heard the stories, Bunny Jutonium is considered 'The Panther' mostly because of her fighting style. Not a single knight got past her in the duelling tournament two years ago. They all ended up at the doctor's laboratory, getting treated. So, don't take her criticism too hardly, ok?"**

Bruiser just stared at his eldest brother as if he couldn't digest what he had just said. He turned towards Butch and Boomer.

**Bruiser: "What about you two? What do you think?" **

Boomer spoke up, considering that thinking and psychology weren't exactly the ravenette knight's strong suits.

**He rubbed the back of his neck nervously: "Well, I have to agree with Brick on this one. I mean, I've actually seem Princess Bunny duel at the tournament two years ago. She fights like a demon, and I have to say, not a single one of us would last a full minute in the arena with her, maybe not even all four of us combined. So, yea, compared to her, maybe we are a little lacking in skill."**

Bruise actually looked like he was ready to have a breakdown.

**Butch scoffed: "Ah, I think she's nothing but talk. I mean, I don't really care if she's 'The Panther,' nobody get away with insulting _the _Rowdyruff Boys and gets away with it, especially when it comes to our fighting skills."**

**Bruise sighed happily, satisfied that _one _of his brothers agreed with him: "Thank you, Butch, for seeing reason."**

Brick and Boomer stared at each other, before sighing at their brothers' antics.

**Boomer: "Whatever, it doesn't matter." **

Brick walked over to the furthest wall, where a line of weaponry stood, and took off a fencing sword, tossing it towards Bruise.

**Brick: "C'mon, we've got to get back to practicing. Lord Vincent's coming to check up on us later, seeing if we have the _material _to become Royal guards."**

Still angry at his brother, but Bruise caught the weapon, giving his own sword to Boomer. With a clank and a clack, the boys began to train in pairs, Bruise and Butch, Brick and Boomer.

The servants working within the many winding corridors of the palace shuttered at the ominous aura they felt when one Princess Bunny Jutonium made her way towards the kitchen. And she was in such a good mood too. But that stupid imbecile just _had _to go ahead and ruin. But, she chuckled under her breath at the expression of pure rage upon her knight's face when she had told him that he showed no potential. It was almost enough to wash Bunny of her own anger. Key word there: _almost_.

The brunette princess entered the kitchen, to find it completely empty, except for one of the many palace cats sleeping in the corner with several of her kittens. One of them, the smallest one, woke up, spotted the young princess and quietly slinked away from her mother, purring cutely at the sight of the brunette. Smiling tenderly, Bunny carefully scooped up the little kitten and gently stroking its pure white fur.

**Bunny: "If only all the people I knew were as quiet as you. It would make my life so much easier."**

Going to the enormous icebox, Bunny took out a small platter filled with three packed sandwiches, as well as one of the many glass bottles of fresh milk. Setting her own food down, the brunette went to the wink, pulled open the cupboard underneath the sink and took out a big tin dish, pouring the white milk into the dish before setting it down before said kitten. She smiled as she watched the white kitten lap at the creamy substance, nibbling on her sandwiches. Ever since she was just a tiny little infant, old enough to crawl around on all four, the brunette had had a strange attraction to cats of all sizes, breeds and age, and vise versa. (As in, cats loved her too XP)

The sound of the heavy kitchen doors being pushed open snapped Bunny out of her light staring stupor. Turning around, she spotted all three of her sisters, Blossom and Bubbles dressed in their usual daytime casual dresses, while Buttercup was dressed in her usual shirt, trousers and boots.

**Bubbles smiled: "There you are, Bunny. We were beginning to get worried."**

**Buttercup scoffed: "I told them to stop worrying. After all, out of all four of us, you're the only one no one ever has to worry about it when it comes to self-protection."**

Bunny chuckled, before taking up her second sandwich and continued eating. Blossom sighed, glancing at her younger sister's food substance.

**Blossom: "Bunny, you must go to breakfast and eat the proper food for the morning. The way you're eating, you'll get sick someday." **

The brunette princess laughed lightly; these useless frets over whatever were so like her orangette sister. She had learned to humor her until Blossom forgets all about it.

**Bunny: "Alright, alright, calm down, Blossom. I don't do this often, so I'll be okay."**

Buttercup rose an eyebrow, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen her elder sister so… light and carefree.

**Buttercup: "Did… something happen, Bunny? You seem… chipper than usual."**

**Said brunette princess smiled: "I met up with my knight, Bruise Rowdyruff, a few minutes ago. Let's just say, that boy's quite amusing, good for laughs." **

Blossom sighed; her younger sister could be sadistic sometimes. It was as if she saw her entire world of life as a chessboard, and all the people within her life were mere chess-pieces.

**Blossom: "Bunny, no one is simply put on this earth for your amusement, you know. You need to learn how to appreciate and enjoy the company of others."**

**The chocolate brown haired princess took the last packed sandwich and took a bite: "I enjoy your company, as well as Father's." **

**Bubbles spoke up, not trusting her eldest sister to keep her voice down: "What Blossom means is that you need to stop surviving and saving life and start living it. Life is far too short and precious to be wasted." **

**Bunny kept quiet before allowing a bone-chilling smile creep upon her beautiful face: "But, Bubbles, I'm quite satisfied how I live my life now."**

She stood up from her sitting position upon the long wooden table in the centre of the immense kitchen before nay of her sisters could say anything else.

**Bunny: "Anyway, I'm going to go to the library. Bye."**

And leisurely walked out of the kitchen, the heavy door thumping into place behind her.

A light blanket of silence settled upon Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles before Blossom scowled fiercely.

**Blossom: "That Bunny...! I have to admit, she is beginning to grow too cocky and self-confident. The way she looks down upon others is simply… wrong..!" **

Buttercup chuckled at her eldest sister's fury, earning herself a scathing glare. The ravened brushed it off; after all, Bunny's glare could probably burn Hell.

**Buttercup: "That's because Bunny has the talents to back up her witty comments, as do we all."**

**Bubbles fiddled with her skirts: "Yes, but it isn't good for Bunny to constantly look down upon others. She'll never be truly happy that way, taking other people who truly care for her wellbeing for granted. It's as if she considers her life a game, and the people within her life are merely pawns, there for her entertainment." **

**Buttercup rolled her eyes: "That's exaggerating, Bubbles. Bunny cares, just not about many people. She still cares for us, Father and Auntie Bellum. You know that."**

Blossom and Bubbles glanced at each other; they couldn't deny that. They have seen just how protective of her family their brunette sister can be. There were times were it even got a bit scary, but they knew that Bunny would never disappoint family.

**Buttercup continued: "And besides, she is our sister. We shouldn't be talking about her in such a negative way behind her back in the first place." **

Just then, the large clock upon the wall of the kitchen strock ten times, signalling that it was ten o'clock in the morning, and that the three should head for their classrooms to begin their lessons for the day.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "This is the last chapter I don't own. After this the rest is my story. Please review. I own nobody."**


	6. Chapter 6: The Princess lessons

**6th Chapter The Princesses lessons are being disturbed**

**Quanktumspirit: "This is my first own chapter for this story. There will be many following after this. Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny all had there first lesson which was Geography, which was Bunny's favourite lesson. She just adored planning strategies out to go to war against other peoples countries. In this lesson the Princesses were supposed to find on a map loads of different countries and name there capital.

They all knew nearly all of the world of by heart, so there teacher had to time them to see who came first, second, third and fourth. Each mistake that they did made them drop down the rank.

Bunny came first finishing the paper of 30 questions in 30 minuets and 28 seconds. Closely followed by Buttercup who finished 30 questions in 30 minuets and 40 seconds.

Then came Blossom with 28 questions in 32 minuets and last was Bubbles who got 28 questions in 32 minuets and 30 seconds.

In math's they had to work with tax payer's money and see what to do with it without bringing the country into to much depths.

That was no problem since everything in there kingdom was in top condition so all the girls decided that 90% of the tax money should go into the governments bank just in case something does go wrong. And 10% they placed into repairing the damaged roads of the city.

Just as they were in there last lesson reading, a knock came from the library where they were having there lessons.

**Teacher: "Hu? Oh come in."**

It was one of the Royal Butlers who bowed down to them even the teacher.

**Butler: "I am sorry to disturb your important lesson Mrs. But the premier minister has instructed that the 4 highnesses shall attend the Politic cession today for the up most important discussion to our home country. May they be excused for the day?"**

The Teacher looked at the 4 princesses and then back to the Butler. She may be the princesses teacher, but she didn't want to disappoint the king.

**Teacher: "Of course. Tell King John that they will be there in 10 minuets and send for there guards to escort them to this meeting."**

The Butler nodded and left to for fill the teachers orders.

**Blossom: "The premier minister? What does he want?"**

**Teacher: "You may be dismissed your highness. I see you 4 tomorrow. And read up on Napoleon as a small homework."**

**Buttercup: "Goody. He is my favourite conker."**

The teacher left them and the girls walked up to the massive meeting room where all of the Ministers, Premier ministers, mayor's and Presidents of there proud country were discussing something important. The girls were seated and there royal guards stood proud and hard behind each of there respected princess.

Brick stood behind Blossom, Boomer stood behind Bubbles, Butch stood behind Buttercup and Bruise stood behind Bunny.

No boy dared to look at the princesses, hold there hands ore make any false move. If they would dare to show any feelings towards the highnesses they might as well order a date with the executioner.

The girls all looked up as they saw there father there white as a ghost with 4 pieces of paper in his hand.

Blossom being the oldest spoke first.

**Blossom: "Um… you summoned us your highness?"**

John raised his head from his hands and in his black ravened eyes he had red around them and tears leaked from them. He asked his girls to come closer to him. The Princesses looked worried thinking what they could have done to make him like that. But they didn't disregarded them and as they were barely a breath stroke away from there father the king widen his arms and hugged all of his 4 daughters and cried into there shoulders.

The knights quickly understood that they shall not look at them at this weakening moment and turned around to give the king a bit privacy with his daughters.

The Princesses were taken by surprise since there father never in there lives have hugged them all at once and in public. And yet here he was hugging his 4 daughters in front of there respected knights.

Once the hug has been broken the king sniffed calmly and cleaned out his running nose.

**Buttercup: "Father what happened?"**

**King John: "Well during politics which I always have to attend whiles you are at your lessons a subject came up…"**

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_John sat at the head of the politics table and it was coming to a close. The taxes have been settled and that if Greece wouldn't pay back there depths they have from Britain John agreed to squeeze the last penny out by first conversations all of there fish, oil and even there import and export. That way Britain can get a huge sum of there money back. _

_Just as that matter was out of the way one of the premier ministers stood up and looked seriously at the king._

_**King John: "Yes Premier minister? What other matter is there to discuss?"**_

_**Premier minister: "Yes well your majesty. A serious matter is there regarding your 4 daughters."**_

_John's eyes looked at the Premier minister amazement. What was wrong with them?_

_**Premier minister: "It is the law that a princess ore in this case princesses have to be by law married to a prince ore in this case again to 4 princes before they reach the age of 21. And all princesses are going to celebrate in 2 months and 20 day's there big 21st birthday party. Shall they not be married within that time zone then we are forced to remove them from power and the second in line to the throne will take it."**_

_John was lost for words and he was furiously mad. Why can't they just leave his daughters alone? But he was interested who this second person was._

_**Premier minister: "My son. Jacopo Aperture would take the throne if the princess's are not married in 2 months and 20 days."**_

_**King John: "This is an outrage. My family have been running this countries for 100 decades and we will remain here."**_

_**Premier minister: "If they are not married we have no other choice John. You are not getting any younger with your age of 70. Who will take the throne then?"**_

_**King John: "What do you suggest we do? What Prince's are out there for my daughter's?"**_

_**Premier minister: "Do you remember one of our big discussions was to form a alliance with Japan?"**_

_**King John: "Yes?"**_

_**Premier minister: "Well. If the 4 princesses were married to 4 princes of Japan then the alliance with them will be strong and we will have the strongest military forces the whole world has ever seen. So I suggest you send your 4 daughters up there to meet them. Give them 1 month time to fall in love with the prince which grabs there heart, get from them a marriage proposal within a week before they are due back and married there, then they and the 4 princes will return to Britain and get married in the church of England. That way we have Japan and the Princesses will become once you step down from power the Queens with there kings over Japan and Great Britain."**_

_King John was lost for words. A arranged marriage without approval of his 4 angels of daughters? Impossible… but the politics have the upper hand here. So John had no other choice, but to approve._

_**King John: "Ok… I will tell them."**_

* * *

As John finished his story the 4 princesses were shocked. Being forced into a romance and marriage to Japan? Impossible.

**Blossom: "So… when are we leaving?"**

**King John: "This evening once your belongings have been packed up. You will be accomplished by your knights for protection and a few maidens. Please girls. Form the strong alliance we need."**

All 4 princesses were quiet and shocked… a marriage without love was not that dream romance they have had. But if it can prevent war upon there country then they will go threw with it.

**Bubbles: "When will we be back home father?"**

**King John: "In about 2 years. In 1 year you have time to get to know them and in the 2nd end of the year you will be married in Japan, come back with them to Great Britain, have the Royal marriage here and then I will step of the throne and you 4 will take over. I think 2 of you will stay here in Britain and the other 2 will rule in Japan."**

The girls felt destroyed inside. There hearts were ripped out and smashed on the floor. The king was really desperate for this strong military alliance with Japan. But at a terrible cost.

**Buttercup: "O… ok father. If that makes Britain stronger and your ever happiness then we will head out and get them as our husbands."**

**King John: "Thank you girls. The howl of Britain should salute you."**

The girls just weakly smiled as they left to get there things packed.

* * *

Once they were in there room they all let out a great wave of screams so loud that the knights quickly rushed over thinking the girls were being raped, murdered ore worse.

**Knight Boomer: "Is everything ok your majesty? We heard a loud scream."**

**Bubbles: "No nothing is ok. (Screams loud again.)"**

**Blossom: "This howl ordeal stinks. (Screams as well)."**

**Buttercup: "Our father broke his promise to us. (Screams as well louder)."**

**Bunny: "Better close your ears boys."**

The Rowdyruffboys quickly covered there ears and Bunny let out such a big scream that everybody who didn't cover there ears could have gone completely death.

**Knight Butch: "Shall we help you pack?"**

**Buttercup: "Yeah. Pack to run away."**

**Knight Boomer: "Your father just wants your best."**

**Bubbles: "Who knows."**

**Blossom: "Hey I have an idea."**

Everybody looked at Blossom to see what her idea was. She smiled at them and walked over to the girls jewellery box. They were so beautiful decorated that the boy's backed of for the fear that the beauty might hide a nasty surprise inside it. But there were just mountains of jewellery, hair bracelets and rings.

Blossom removed from the box the howl contented and underneath was a small flap, she lifted it up and pulled out of it a red diamond wedding ring and a pink diamond wedding ring. Blossom carefully slipped on the pink one and placed the red Jewell into a ring box.

Bubbles opened hers which was twice as full as Blossoms and just like Blossom she removed 2 golden proposal rings and one had a dark blue diamond and one had a baby blue diamond. And just like Blossom she slipped on the baby blue diamond ring on her finger and placed the other one into a ring box.

Next Buttercup opened her small jeweller box which only had 3 necklaces inside it and 2 rings again. And the ring with dark green she placed into a green ring box and the light green diamond ring she placed onto her finger.

And last Bunny took out of her ring box 2 rings, one dark violet diamond ring which she placed in the ring box and placed the light violet on her finger.

**Brick: "Um… well all 8 are beautiful rings girls… but what have they got to do with the idea?"**

**Bunny: "Well… we 4 have promise ourselves and our mother as she gave us these rings that only we and our true lovers were allowed to wear them. These rings we will give our future husbands and once we reach the prince and are by law married they shall wear them."**

The Rowdyruffboys hearts melted into there shoes and Boomer felt like crying. Because all of the Rowdyruffboys hearts have been concord by the 4 princesses and non of the boys denied it. But they never dared to show it to them.

**Bruise: "Well the princes will be truly surprised at that. But don't you have to wait till the 29th of February to propose to them? That is the law anyway that only the mails are allowed to propose to the ladies."**

**Bubbles: "Actually yes. But we are the princesses and by our law we have to pop the question."**

The Rowdyruffboys nodded and the Princesses placed the rings back away and safely into there trunk which was to be taken with them when they go of to meet the princes of the countries in Japan.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "All emotional. But have the Rowdyruffboys finally checked that the 4 princesses have conked there hearts and will the Princesses finally see into themselves to see who they really love? Only time will tell. Please review. I own nobody."**


	7. Chapter 7: The softer side

**Chapter 7 The softer side of the princesses and the knights**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I am as well sorry for not continuing with this story, but because my computer brocke almost 2 month's ago I needed a new one and only in January 2013 did I get a new one so that I can continue with the chapter. So I beg for your forgiveness. Written date: Sunday 13th January 2013. Oh and M.M This story was deleted by it's original owner because she lost inspiration for it. I begged the original owner to not deletet before I had all the chapter's and carried on with it. And she held her promiss so I am continuing this."**_

* * *

The knight's sugested to the king that they shall travel this evening and leave imediately once all there belongings have been storred into the cart. The king asked worried how many more knight's they would need, but they refused to take any more since they were capeable enough of guarding the girls. The king nooded and with a heavy heart he hugged his daughter's goodbye and they left towards the east.

**"Don't worry father. We will get the contract and then return once we have it." Blossom said.**

**"By the way. If something does happen where our knight's can't handle then me and Bunny will proteckt us all." Buttercup said with a wicked grin.**

**"Only over our dead corpses." Bruiser said giving Buttercup a glare.**

Butch glared sharp back to his brother to knock it of with the insult's. As the last luggage of the princesses was storred away the knight's all helped the princess's into the coach and they road off.

* * *

Butch and Bruiser sat on two black horces riding behind the cart whiles Brick and Boomer stered the cart around the country to get to Japan as fast as they could.

Butch and Bruiser were both from the pack of the Rowdyruffboy brother's the closest. Just like Buttercup and Bunny. Butch knew as well that Bruiser had a reason for his name being that.

**"Bruiser... do you still blame yourself for that incident... with father?" Butch asked his younger brother worried.**

Bruiser gave Butch one of his famouse death glares, but as he saw that Butch's question came with a worrie he soffened up a bit and looked first around himself to make sure nothing is going to happen in the next 5 minuets, before looking back over to Butch.

**"Yes... if only I wached out more carefully then... then he woudn't be as mad at me any more. Why did I have to be so stuborn and stupid?" Bruiser asked with tears streaming down his face.**

Butch patted his younger brother on the back to try and keep him calm. Bruiser was named like that because of there father and that incident nearly 10 years ago.

* * *

_**Bruiser's flashback of the past**_

_A young unnamed boy with brown hair and violet eyes was playing with his 3 other brother's outside by the apple tree. As the 4 brother's were born there father and mother had already names for 3 of the boy's... but because they didn't know if the 4th one would survive they didn't name him._

_**"Hey violet are you going to throw the ball or what?" Brick the 2nd oldest asked looking at his violet unnamed brother.**_

_**"Hu? Oh yeah. Sorry Brick." The violet kid said.**_

_The young boy threw the ball and Brick hit it swinging it towards there home._

_**"And that is a strick. Brick the king wins again againgst his violet brother."Brick said.**_

_He was running with Boomer who was at base 2 around to get 2 home run's in one. But as they passed they heared a loud scream coming from there home._

_**"WHO HIT ME WITH A BASE BALL!" There father screamed.**_

_Out of the house came there very mad father now with a violet bruised eye. His 4 sons cowered in fear between each other. Boomer pussed there still unnamed brother forward and he cowered between his father's glared. There mother came out to see what all the shouting was about._

_**"What's wrong Andrew? Have Boomer, Buch, Brick and our 4th unnamed kid hurt you?" There mother asked.**_

_**"Yes. Unnamed son did you hit the base ball in my now bruised and hurting eye?" There father asked them mad.**_

_The violet kid nooded with tears in his eyes. He didn't mean to hurt anybody. Maybe he should tone down on his baseball a bit._

_**"I'm so sorry father. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't take or most favourite sport away from us. We were just practicing." The violet kid said.**_

_**"I won't. But from today all of you are grounded for 3 day's. Of to the house now kid's." There father instructed them.**_

_Without hessitation the 4 kid's ran quickly back home and sat in there chair's around the dinning room table. The violet kid wondered how many beatings he might get. 2, 3. The son's could hear there father and mother talking next door._

_**"I can't believe he just hit me with a base ball. It is all bruised up now..." There father said whiles looking at himself in the mirror.**_

_**"I'm sure it was an acciden't. But it gave you a right punch dear." There mother said as she placed a piece of stake over his now violet eye.**_

_**"Wait a minuet... I got it. Of to our son's." There father said calmly.**_

_The 4 son's sat in there chair's and looked at there father and his now swolen eye._

_**"Violet son..." There father said calmly.**_

_The violet son cowered with fear infront of his father and his brother's tried to protect him. But suddenly he was being kissed by his dad and hugged. He had a wide smile._

_**"I said I was sorry dad." The violet kid tried again.**_

_**"No, no. It s not that. I got now the perfect name for you. From this day forth you shall be known as Bruiser." There father said with a wide smile.**_

_**"Bruiser. That is an excelent name dear. Ok Bruiser?" There mother asked.**_

_Bruiser nooded and everybody hugged him tight. Who knew that out of a accident comes the perfect name?_

* * *

**Back to the pressent matter **

**"Why did dad have to name me like that? So that I can allway's feel a guilt feeling that I got a name by hurting my own family?" Bruiser asked as he whipped away his tears.**

**"Be pleased that you have a name in the first place Bruiser. So calm yourself. Ok?" Butch said.**

Butch grabbed hold of Bruiser's hand and looked at him. Bruiser nooded as he held onto his older brother's hand and smilled. Suddenly they bashed into the back luggage cart and looked startled forward.

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny all were out of the cart and Brick was just walking over to his other two brother's.

**"Have you two woken up now? We are not here on a holiday Butch and Bruiser. We are here to guard the princesses." Brick said.**

**"Why did we stop? Was there a reason?" Bruiser asked.**

**"Yes the horces need a long rest. We have been ridding them for over 2 day's non stop." Boomer said as he set up the princesses tent's.**

**"So you boy's should rest to." Bubbles said as she set up there tent.**

That made everybody silence as the boy's looked over to Bubbles confussed. What were they up to?

**"Buttercup, you go of hunting for our dinner, Blossom you go of and find us some water, I set up the tent's and you Bunny make sure the boy's go no where instead of asleep in the tent's right now." Bubbles gave the order's out.**

**"Mam, yes mam." All the girl's said smilling wickedly.**

**"With pleasure Bubbles. So come on boy's. Chop, chop. Bed time." Bunny said smilling.**

She guided the boy's into there tent's and then she made sure they lay down on the princesses bed's and were asleep. As she left the tent Boomer quiet creaped out back to the luggage cart to get his stuffed ocopuss called: Octiny. He sleeped with that stuffed toy since he was 2 and can't sleep a wink without it.

Bubbles caught him on the act and she looked at her royal guard confussed.

**"Um... Sir Boomer... aren't you supposed to rest?" Bubbles asked looking at Boomer confussed.**

**"Sorry your highness... but I can't sleep without my girl stuffed toy I had since day one ... she remind's me back to my parent's..." Boomer said quiet and sad.**

Boomer tried to hid his stuffed toy, but Bubbles being a young girl at heart grabbed the stuffed toy and looked at it interestingly. Octini was a pink octopuss with a red bow in her hair and 8 leg's. It was filled with woll and really cuddly.

**"Don't worry Sir Boomer. I won't tell a soul. Infact I have my own little friend with me. Octi his name is." Princess Bubbles said.**

She got out a small violet octopuss with a hat on it. It was stuffed as well and really cuddly. Boomer giggled quietly and smiled over to Bubbles. Bubbles looked at Boomer and smilled back at him. Knowing that they were close to each of there heart's made them happy inside.

**"Good night your highness." Boomer quickly said, snatched his octini and left into his tent.**

Bubbles smilled over and sat with her sister's by the camp fire roasting some march mellow's.

**"So what was that all about Bubbles?" Bunny asked her sister interestingly.**

**"Hu? what was what?" Bubbles asked her older sister.**

**"You heared us? That thing with Sir Boomer? Are you getting close to him?" Buttercup asked whiles grinning suspiciously.**

**"What? No, no... we are just good friend's." Bubbles quickly said whiles blushing maddly and staring of into the flames.**

**"Come on. We have to give her a chance to fall in love. It is not easy to find your true love in a world full of morron's." Bunny said.**

**"No Bubbles. You know you are not allowed to fall in love with Sir Boomer. He may be your guard, but that is that. You are not permitted to take this relationship any further then a buisness deal. You are about to be married within a few day's to Prince Cody of the other land where we are of to." Blossom reminded her sister of it.**

**"But I don't love Prince Cody. He is a compleat stranger to me. Boomer is everything I dreamed to find in a prince and more. He is like my soulmate." Bubbles said with tears in her eyes.**

Her State mind told her to follow the plan and get to know Prince Cody and love him... but her princess heart told her to hold onto this sweet love for her knight in shining armor Boomer and maybe have a secret relationship behind everybody's back. Bubbles smiled quietly to herself as she listened to the wind.

Blossom gave Bubbles a glare and that reminded her of a song.

**Blossom: "The life of a princess**  
**From her birth is well-defined**  
**She must humbly serve her country**  
**Play the parts shes been assigned."**

**Buttercup: "She gaurds the hopes of her country**  
**Weak and mighty, rich and poor."**

**Bunny: "Who could ever ask for more?**  
**(Who could ever ask for...)**  
**Who could ever ask for...**  
**More?"**

**Bubbles: "I wanna be like other girls**  
**Climb up a tree like other girls can**  
**Just to be free like other girls**  
**Get to be."**

**Bunny: "To slouch when I sit**  
**To eat a whole cake**  
**Feel the sun on my feet."**

**Bubbles: "Get dirty**  
**Act silly**  
**Be anything I want to be**  
**To dance around**  
**In my underwear."**

**Buttercup: "To run really fast**  
**To get rid of this fan**  
**To eat a whole cake**  
**Get crazy**  
**With frosting."**

**Buttercup, Bunny and Bubbles: "No escorts**  
**No manners**  
**No nursemaids**  
**No worrys**  
**No hands folded perfect,**  
**like holding a lily."**

**Blossom: "No pinchy shoes?"**

**All the girl's together: "I wanna be like other girls**  
**Scrape up my knees like other girls can**  
**Just to be free,**  
**like other girls**  
**Get to be!"**

**Blossom: "To speak for myself**  
**To sing way off key**  
**Marry someone I've met,**  
**who loves me for me."**

**All the Princesses: "No escorts**  
**No manners**  
**No nursemaids**  
**No worrys**  
**No hands folded perfect,**  
**like holding a lily**  
**No pinchy shoes**

**I wanna be like other girls**  
**Climb up a tree like other girls can**  
**Just to be free like other girls**  
**Get to be."**

After the song the girl's all giggled. Then they lay in there bed's and Princess Bubbles hugged her stuffed octopuss Octi. She looked into his plastic button eyes and smilled. She may be assigned to marry Prince Cody... but her heart was set on Sir Boomer. She will get him may it cost her her kingdom and life or not.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**_


End file.
